


The Sight - Sequel to The Change

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon makes a new friend, a SWAT team leader who can see that the Kamis are not who they appear to be. What affect will this man have on Sofu D?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Leon Orcot cursed under his breath, as he knelt next to a squad car. The blonde held his gun in his hand, as he peered up at the building where the shots had just come from. A crazy survivalist had holed himself up in an apartment on the fourth floor, taking some poor family hostage. He was now taking potshots at the cops gathered in the street with a high-power hunting rifle. Leon and his partner Jill were only here because this same bastard had offed half-a-dozen people in the last week, just walking into houses and shooting their residents to death. They'd been close on the tail of this fucker, but he had highly-developed instincts, if not too many brains. He'd taken the family hostage when they'd started to close in on him, yelling through the door that he'd kill all of them, starting with the kids, if the cops didn't back off. 

“The S.W.A.T. team is here,” Jill remarked beside him. 

The blonde detective turned to see that the armored car had driven up, and men and women in heavy body armor were disgorging from the back of it. Many times he would have cursed their entry into this tense situation, despite their specialized skills. S.W.A.T. commanders were often egotistical and hard to work with – but not in this case. He sighed with relief when he saw a familiar stocky figure descend from the car, and move behind one of the barriers as though he were strolling along on a beach. Daniel White Horse was practical, logical, smart, and no-nonsense. If anybody could take out that wretched lunatic, without causing the hostages to be killed, it would be him and his team.

“Afternoon,” the strongly-built man said as he approached the squad car that Leon and Jill were using as cover. “What's the sitch?” he asked as he crouched down beside the two detectives.

“One shooter,” Leon replied. “He's barricaded himself in a fourth-floor apartment, and taken the family hostage. He periodically lays down random fire to keep us from moving in on him. And he's said that he'll kill everyone in the apartment, kids first, if we come near him.”

Lieutenant White Horse nodded, looking up at the half-open window of the apartment that Leon had indicated. His broad, strongly-handsome face was unreadable, but then it often was. If you wanted to be cliched and racist both, this expression could have been attributed to 'Indian stoicism'. Daniel's family were Blackfeet, and his parents had moved to L.A. back in the seventies, when he was still a boy. But he seldom went back to the Rez in Montana to visit his extended family, choosing to identify himself as an Angelino rather than as a Native American.

“Okay,” he said calmly. “So charging through the front door would be stupid, and get people killed. I'll put a sniper in the building across the way,” he nodded toward the structure behind them, “But he may not be able to get a clear shot. If he can't, I'll send a team in the back way. We can distract the shooter by putting a negotiator with a bullhorn behind one of the cars. He can do his spiel, get the guy ranting, while we break down the door and take him out.”

“Sounds good,” Leon replied. “Damn it, if we'd only been a little quicker! We might have avoided this whole situation altogether. Jill and I almost had him cornered in his own house, but he got out the back way while we were breaking down the front door.”

Daniel's amber eyes(he'd told Leon once that that particular color was almost exclusively a Native American trait) met the detective's blue ones. “Don't let yourself sink into guilt over a 'what-might-have-been', Orcot,” he said crisply. “You know those never do anybody any good. Let's just work with the situation we have at hand,” he got up and left to go talk to his team.

“He's right, Leon,” Jill remarked. “You know that.”

The blonde nodded. “I do. And hopefully we can take this guy out before anyone else gets killed. Otherwise...” his mouth thinned. “I'm going to feel responsible for those deaths.”

“Like I'm not going to?” Jill said in exasperation. “But we can't let doubt hamstring us right now. Let's just see what White Horse and his team can do.” While patience wasn't one of Leon's defining virtues, he knew she was right. He'd have to wait to see if the S.W.A.T. team succeeded, much as he would rather have just gone in the front door himself. 

 

The hostage negotiator was a thin man who looked like an accountant. This mild exterior hid a razor-sharp mind, and he used his pleasant voice and the reasonable tone it could project to good advantage. Even with the echoes produced by the bullhorn, it still came out sounding rather soft, soothing, the voice of a man who'd listen to all of your problems and sympathize. At first the survivalist had only hurled insults at him - but by dint of careful and patient speech, the negotiator now had the lunatic rambling on about all the things that society at large, and his girlfriend in particular, had done to him. He was so intent on his yelled conversation with the negotiator, that he didn't notice the ghosting shadows that ran down an alley beside the building, and went through the back door. 

Minutes passed while Leon squatted behind the squad car. If he'd been a nail biter, he'd have chewed them to nubs by now. Would the S.W.A.T. team never reach the apartment? What was taking so long? Just as he thought he couldn't bear it any longer, the survivalist broke off his tirade. There was a single yell, the sound of gunfire – and then silence. After a moment, they all heard Lieutenant White Horse's calm voice speaking over their radios. “The target has been terminated, no other casualties. The apartment has been secured.”

Cheers rang out among the cops gathered behind the cars. Leon felt all his tense muscles go limp, as Jill hugged him enthusiastically. This day had just gone from awful to great in the space of half an hour. Now he wouldn't have to face any other bodies, because he'd let that asshole slip through his fingers. If he'd had to look at dead kids who'd been killed because of his slip-up, he wasn't sure that he could have taken it. He couldn't wait to go home to the pet shop and hold his mate. D would understand. He always did, one of the things that Leon valued most about this mating bond they shared. 

After emergency services had taken the shaken-up family to the hospital to have them checked out, Leon walked through the forest of barricades and squad cars. He approached the armored S.W.A.T. car, seeing Daniel White Horse talking to one of his men. Leon studied the profile of the other man, as he waited for the Lieutenant to finish his conversation. He mused on what little he actually knew about White Horse. The Lieutenant was an extremely private person, and Leon knew very little about his personal life. All he did know was that White Horse was in his early forties, and that he was a good guy. While some of his fellow police officers had started to treat him differently because he lived with another 'man', the S.W.A.T. team leader had never shown any awkwardness or uncertainty around him. Of course, being a Native American could have something to do with his open attitude. After all, he had to have heard more than his share of racist and/or sneering comments over the years because of the color of his skin(although he was fairly light-skinned, which apparently a lot of the Blackfeet Indians were). 

Leon knew that White Horse was extremely intolerant of any kind of racism or sexism within his own squad. One of his men had said something particularly nasty about a black female cop, and had found himself suspended and nearly fired because of it. The S.W.A.T. team leader was a hard-ass about that kind of thing, and as far as he was concerned, if you didn't like it you didn't need to be on his squad. But since it was such a successful unit people still fought to be assigned to it. 

The lieutenant finally turned to look at Leon. “Can I help you, Detective Orcot?” he asked politely.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. I just want to say thanks again. And I was wondering...” he hesitated. “If you'd like to come and get a beer with me or something later.”

White Horse looked faintly surprised. His amber eyes searched Leon's face. The detective wondered what he was looking for. Finally the S.W.A.T. leader made an assenting gesture with his head. “Yes. Why not? When and where?” he asked.

Leon thought about it. “Uhh...listen, I have to go home after work. Could you meet me in Chinatown? My...umm...boyfriend's pet shop is there. That's where I live now.”

White Horse lifted his brows slightly, but he only said quietly: “I can do that. I haven't had authentic Chinese food in awhile. I'll stop and get something to eat before I come over to meet you. Where is this shop?”

Leon gave the address of D's shop, feeling pleased. He didn't have a ton of guy friends, especially now that he was with the Chinese shopkeeper. Many straight men avoided him as though they were worried that his 'gayness' would somehow rub off on them. 'Little do they know', he thought wryly as he parted from White Horse to go back to his partner. His relationship with D was like none that any of them had, that was for sure. The pet shop owner wasn't even human - and the mating bond that Leon shared with him meant that the detective would live D's much longer lifespan, and also gave him the Kami's unusual powers of recuperation. And eventually, when they were ready, they could even have kids together. D was able to have a child, even though he was thoroughly male. That had been one of the most startling discoveries for Leon when he first bonded with the Kami. There had been a great many seemingly impossible things happening at that time, and it was a wonder that he'd adjusted to it all. 

 

 

The bell rang over the entrance that evening, as Leon pushed through the door into the pet shop. He immediately saw his mate, for D was behind the counter talking to a customer. The parti-colored eyes lit up from within when they saw the blonde, and Leon felt a surge of pleasure through their bond. He grinned and nodded toward the sitting room, telling his mate without words that he'd be in there when D was done with the customer. A glossy black head nodded slightly to show that the Kami understood his message, and the detective pushed through the hanging beads that covered the door and into the room beyond.

Here he found D's grandfather, Sofu D, sitting on one of the brocade couches watching Leon's little brother Chris and the goat-boy T-chan as they played. The romp ended the moment the blonde boy saw his sibling, and Leon opened his arms as a small bolt of lightning hurled itself into his arms enthusiastically. “Hey, kiddo, did you have a good day?” he asked as he rumpled his brother's blonde curls affectionately.

'Yeah,' the boy replied. 'Grandfather and T-chan and I went to the market and we got fresh vegetables and oil, and a whole bunch of stuff for dinner. And Grandfather bought us some candy,' he added happily.

“Oh, did he?” Leon lifted his brows a bit as he looked at the older Kami's face.

“That is correct,” Sofu replied serenely. "There is a store that sells chocolate and other confections a few blocks from here. I stopped in to buy some things for myself and my grandchild, for as you know a large part of our diet consists of those kinds of foods. And I couldn't very well tell Christopher and T-chan that they couldn't have anything, now could I?”

Leon snorted. “Softy,” he said in amusement. “They have you wrapped around their little fingers and you know it.”

Sofu lifted his own brows superciliously. “I know no such thing,” he said primly, which made the detective laugh outright.

“Uh-huh,” he said as he threw himself onto the couch across from Sofu and stretched his long legs out in front of him. “Whatever you say, Granddad.”

Sofu sipped at his cup of tea, refusing to be baited by his grandson's bondmate. Leon grinned but said nothing else, helping himself to some of the tea as well. While he'd never been much of a tea man before D, he'd learned to appreciate the stuff. Or at least the way the Kamis made it, anyway. The store bought stuff was still crap as far as he was concerned. Chris and T-chan returned to their game, tussling happily with each other. Leon became aware that his mate was entering the room, and he patted the couch next to him without looking up. D circled the couch and sat down next to him, and he pulled the slim form up against his side. He nuzzled his nose into the fragrant, glossy black hair, thinking to himself that this was one of his favorite parts of the day. To be able to come home to someone as special and wonderful as the beautiful Kami made him one of the luckiest guys he knew. Maybe THE luckiest. 

“Hey, honey,” he murmured into the silky tresses. “I sure am glad to be home. Had kind of a hard day today.”

“What is it, Leon?” the Kami turned those lovely mismatched eyes on him, studying his face. 

He grimaced. “Tell you later. Suffice it to say that it could have been really bad. Fortunately, everything turned out all right.”

D set a hand on his knee, making comforting circles over the fabric of his pants. “I'm glad to hear that,” he said. 

This gesture was having a bad effect on certain parts of the detective, since it was far enough up his thigh that it was trespassing dangerously close to extremely sensitive areas. He took in a sharp breath. “Listen,” he said in a tight voice, “I asked a guy from work over. He and I are gonna go have a beer together, if that's okay with you,” he added to his mate, since he knew the Kami didn't particularly care for the smell or taste of alcohol. 

D made a small moue with his mouth, but he shook his head at the same time. “I have no objections, Leon,” he said, for he didn't want to deprive his mate of the companionship of other human beings. He understood that human males liked to spend time together, doing mysterious human 'guy things'. These rituals were things that he didn't understand at all, but knew were necessary for human males. 

He'd once asked Jill about the concept of 'male bonding', but she'd confessed not to understand it either. “I'm not a guy,” she'd pointed out dryly. “How would I know why they do the weird things they do?”

“Great,” the Detective said at his acquiescence. “He should show up about seven-thirty or eight. Uh, Granddad...” he looked hopefully at Sofu, who refrained from rolling his golden eyes only with an effort. “Could you...” 

“I will watch the shop, Leon,” he replied. “And entertain your friend until you are ready to go with him.”

“Thanks, Granddad, you rock,” Leon replied fervently. He leaned over to whisper something in his mate's ear, and whatever he said made the younger Kami gasp a little. The blonde urged D up off the couch. “We'll see you in a bit,” he said to his brother and Sofu, herding a rather dreamy-eyed D out of the room. 

Since these little 'recreation times' took place almost every evening, Sofu was used to them by now. He didn't begrudge his grandchild or Leon their time together, for he understood that the Kami mating bond required the couple to be closer than a normal pair would have been. In every way. He smiled wryly as he sipped at his tea, finishing it before he went out to attend to the shop. Ahh, if he could be only half as close to someone! But unfortunately, he hadn't yet found anyone suitable to be his next lover, despite the fact that he'd been looking for potential candidates for several months now. Perhaps he'd just become too picky in his old age, he mused as he went out to man the counter in the shop. No one was quite good enough anymore. Of course, such thinking meant that he'd be alone in perpetuity, but he couldn't seem to help himself. 

 

 

He busied himself with a few tasks in the shop, periodically checking on the boys. The Kami meant to start dinner very soon, as he was sure that both Leon and his grandson would be starved when they finally emerged from their bedroom. He heard the bell go over the door, and turned around to see a stocky, strongly-built human male walk into the shop. His square face was handsome, and he had light-brown skin, close-cropped black hair, and a pair of light-brown eyes flecked with gold. He was wearing a denim jacket over a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and square-toed sturdy boots. He carried himself with assurance, pausing in the doorway to look around the shop curiously. 

Sofu stood stock-still, feeling his breathing begin to falter a bit for some reason. He stared at the human, one hand flying to his breast, as he struggled to understand the peculiar reaction he seemed to be having to this man. The human turned to look at him at last. “Hi,” he began, “I'm looking for Leon Orcot. He lives here...” he trailed off as his eyes met Sofu's, and his own widened perceptibly. He gaped at the Kami for a moment as Sofu struggled to say something. But then what the human said next shocked him into a standstill once more. “What are you?” he demanded, still staring at Sofu. “Because you sure as hell aren't human.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocks keep coming for poor Sofu...

There was a stunned silence. Poor Sofu only stood there, unable to think or react, as White Horse stared at him. Who knew how long this impasse might have gone on, but just then Leon and D appeared from the back. “Hey, Lieutenant,” the blonde said cheerfully in greeting. “I’m glad you managed to find the place.”

The s.w.a.t. commander turned his head to look at Leon – and saw the man standing beside the detective. He gaped at the sight of yet another unearthly creature, and one who was the near spitting-image of the first. He glanced rather wildly from D to his grandfather, looking like a man who’d fallen into a strange dream and couldn’t quite wake himself up from it. Leon frowned, wondering about the odd expression on White Horse’s face and the fact that the lieutenant hadn’t said anything in return yet. “Uhh…” he began uncertainly. “You all right, White Horse?” he asked in concern.

“Leon,” Sofu managed to husk. 

The blonde turned to look at him. “Yeah? What is it?”

Sofu pointed at the attractive human still standing stock still in the middle of the shop. “He knows we’re not human, Leon,” the elder Kami said. 

More stunned silence, as it was D and Leon’s turn to gape. “Oh, shit,” the detective groaned. Normally this would have been his mate’s cue to chide him for his language, but the Kami was too shocked to bother. “How?” Leon demanded of Sofu.

The older Kami shook his head. “I have no idea,” he replied. “He just came in, saw me, and asked what I was since I’m not human.” He glanced once more at White Horse, trying to be coherent and think logically. It wasn’t easy; this human had thrown him completely off balance even BEFORE he had declared knowledge of the fact that Sofu wasn’t a human being.

Leon turned back to the lieutenant. White Horse’s amber eyes were slightly narrowed. “Listen, I think we need to talk,” Leon said tentatively to him. 

A decisive nod was his response. “I agree,” the s.w.a.t. team leader agreed dryly.

 

 

They went into the sitting room, Sofu taking a seat on the couch with his grandson and Leon. White Horse sat on the other one so that he could see all of their faces. He waited patiently for someone to say something, and finally Leon cleared his throat and began. “First of all,” he said slowly, “Could you tell us how you know that D and Sofu aren’t human? You’re the first one who’s known right off the bat just by looking at them.”

White Horse made a small movement with his shoulders. “My maternal grandfather is a shaman,” he replied simply. “My mother didn’t inherit his abilities, but I did. Enough to know a spirit when I see one, anyway.” He looked at Sofu, his brows drawing together a little. The older Kami felt a faint color creeping up into his cheeks under the gaze of those intense amber eyes, and he suddenly became interested in his own slim hands where they were knotted in his lap. 

“Oh,” Leon said. “D and Sofu come from a race called Kamis. They’re sort of nature spirits, I guess, with an affinity to animals. D,” he set his hand at his mate’s slender waist, “And I are…we…umm, we share a thing called a mating bond. It’s something particular to their species, I guess. I can’t really explain it that well,” he said wryly. “Although I’ve never had to before, because everybody else just thinks that D and his grandfather,” he nodded to Sofu, “Are just Chinese guys.”

The lieutenant looked from one to the other thoughtfully. “Well that sort of explains why you all of a sudden took up with a man,” he commented slowly. “I’ve never seen you show interest in another guy, Orcot. That’s why I was so surprised when the gossip started about you living with a boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Leon said. He tightened his hand possessively on D’s waist. “But I’ve never been happier, so I can’t complain,” D smiled at him, setting his hand over the one Leon had put on his knee. The mated pair shared one of those intense glances, and White Horse lifted a single brow as he took in this gesture. His eyes again slid to Sofu, and met a pair of golden ones. The Kami hurriedly dropped his eyes once more, shading them with thick black lashes that any woman would have envied. 

“Sorry about that,” Leon said, drawing his attention back to the detective. “We get carried away sometimes, is all. We’ve only been mated for a few months, so it’s pretty new for both of us. We’re just getting used to it.”

“So how does it work?” White Horse asked curiously.

Leon sighed. He knew the other man deserved an answer, but he just wasn’t sure how to go about describing the Kami mating bond to someone who hadn’t experienced it. But D forestalled him. “It is the blending of two souls into one,” the Kami said serenely. “Leon and I are almost literally one person. We can feel each other’s emotions and sometimes even catch a thought or two. He now shares my much longer lifespan – I am over a thousand years old,” he continued, “And I am just a teenager by my people’s standards. My grandfather is much older,” he looked at Sofu, who had pulled an expressionless mask over his porcelain face. “Leon will not die until the day I do. And he also has my ability to heal very quickly. There are other benefits and drawbacks, but those are the main ones.” 

“Wow,” White Horse said softly. “This is…odd,” he went on.

Leon looked at him worriedly. “You’re not going to wig out about this, are you?” he asked uncertainly.

The lieutenant’s mouth twitched at the corners. “Why should I? After all you’re simply living an…alternative life style,” he said. “A little more alternative than usual, but still…”

The detective burst out laughing. “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he agreed. “Uhh…so do you still want to go get a beer with me? I can understand if you’re freaked out, so…”

The lieutenant rose to his feet. “Come on, Orcot,” he said calmly. “I’m sure that you don’t want to be away from home too late,” he added, looking at D. The Kami blinked at his words, then smiled slightly in approval. 

Leon jumped to his feet. “Okay,” he agreed readily. “I’ll see you later, D honey.” He touched his precious mate’s cheek tenderly, as White Horse looked away discreetly. His amber eyes once again came to rest on the exotic beauty of the spirit that D had identified as his grandfather! The being certainly didn’t look old enough to be anyone’s grandfather, White Horse mused silently to himself. Golden eyes peeped at him from under those thick lashes, and he felt suddenly as though he were being pulled into the heart of them. He frowned, shaking his head, and the spell was broken. 

Leon walked over and buffeted him on the arm a bit. “Let’s go, man,” he said, and the lieutenant nodded. 

 

“It was very nice to meet both of you,” he said quietly to the two Kamis. 

“And it was very nice to meet you as well, Lieutenant,” D replied with those exquisite good manners of his. Normally Sofu would have echoed him, but this time the older Kami was silent. 

 

 

The two humans left the shop to go get a beer together and D watched them go. Then he turned to look at his grandfather, wondering about the fact that Sofu hadn’t said anything since he’d told Leon about the fact that Lieutenant White Horse knew that he and D weren’t human beings. The younger Kami studied his grandfather’s face. There was a strange expression on it, and a far away look in the golden eyes. Worriedly he said: “Grandfather? Are you well?”

The older Kami started a bit, proving that he hadn’t been paying attention to his grandson. “I’m sorry, child,” he husked, a hand fluttering to his breast. “I’m just a little…under the weather, I think,” he went on.

D blinked. Sofu had been fine no more than an hour ago, when he and Leon had retired to their room together. His malaise seemed to have started about the time that Leon’s friend from work had arrived at the shop. While he could understand his grandfather being shocked about a human recognizing that he wasn’t also a human being, it shouldn’t have had such a profound affect on Sofu. He certainly wasn’t confused or out of it because White Horse had identified him as a spirit. What was going on? 

He decided to try a little delicate probing. “What did you think of Leon’s friend, Grandfather?” he asked next. 

White teeth bit slightly at a full lower lip. “I…he seemed…quite pleasant,” the older Kami replied.

D stared at him. Then he said slowly: “I thought him to be quite attractive, for a human,” he mused idly, his parti-colored eyes fastened on his grandfather’s face. “If I weren’t bonded to Leon…” he added, “I might be interested in him. Didn’t you think he was attractive?” he continued, his eyes narrowing a little as he concentrated on the changing expressions on his grandfather’s face.

Sofu shrugged slightly, trying to look indifferent. “I suppose so,” he replied. “For a human he’s…rather attractive.” He stared down at his hands, which were twining in his lap. 

“Grandfather!” D said in exasperation. “What is the matter? Why are you reacting like this? Does it have something to do with Lieutenant White Horse?” 

Sofu gave him a rather wild look. He shivered, a fine tremor that wracked his slim body. “I don’t know,” he almost whispered. “Honestly, child, I don’t. I’ve never felt quite this way before. I do feel very strange…” he lifted a hand to his forehead as though to check himself for a fever.

D stared at him. “Did these peculiar feelings start when you first saw Lieutenant White Horse?” he asked suddenly. 

Sofu took in a sharp breath. “Yes,” he replied. “I believe they did. How odd.”

D’s mouth opened a little. It couldn’t be! Could it? What were the odds that a friend of Leon’s would be…But what other explanation was there? He’d never seen his grandfather act this way before. The older Kami seemed both muddled and confused. And while D himself had never quite felt that way in the beginning as the bond was forming between himself and Leon, that was most likely because he’d known the detective for quite some time. It would be different between a Kami and a person he’d just met. Wouldn’t it? He had no real idea - he hated to ask the one person who did know, since it concerned him intimately. But he had no choice.

“Grandfather,” he said gently. “You know a good deal about the Kami mating bond, don’t you?” 

Sofu shot him a surprised look. “Well yes, child, I do. Not that I’ve ever experienced it for myself, of course, but I’ve been told in detail about its workings. Why?”

“I was just curious about what how a Kami would react if he met his potential lifemate for the first time instead of knowing that person for a good while, as I did Leon. What would happen?”

He waited rather breathlessly for the answer, still watching his grandfather. Sofu’s brows knitted as he said: “A great-uncle of mine who mated with a selkie once told me that when he first met her it was as though a building had fallen on his head. When their eyes locked he couldn’t think or even speak for a moment. And he was never one for being tongue-tied,” the older Kami mused aloud. “I guess the fact that this was his mate just hit him like a hammer, all at once and very profoundly. So to answer your question, child, that would most likely be how someone would react when meeting his future mate for the first time…” he suddenly trailed off, as his face went about ten shades of pale. “Oh, my,” he gasped, his eyes wide. “Oh, goodness!” 

 

 

Leon looked at the man sitting next to him on the bar stool. White Horse was sipping at his drink, which was actually a non-alcoholic beverage. At the detective’s questioning look, he’d explained that since he was a Native American he lacked the gene to metabolize alcohol properly. It would be very easy for him to become a drunk, something he refused to let happen. Leon had apologized for asking him to go out and get a drink, feeling chagrined. But White Horse had merely shaken his head. “Don’t sweat it,” he’d replied. “It’s not as though I’m a recovering alcoholic. I simply don’t drink at all. But I can go into bars without being tempted, so it’s no big deal.”

“You know,” he said now to the lieutenant, “You handled that meeting with D and Sofu really well. A lot of people would have been running for the hills. Thanks for being so understanding.” 

Amber eyes moved in his direction. “I’ve seen stranger things,” White Horse replied, making Leon feel a chill. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask what the s.w.a.t. commander meant by that statement, so he sipped his beer instead. 

“But,” he went on when he had swallowed his mouthful of beer, “You’ve also been pretty cool about the fact that I live with another guy. Some of the other men at work act as though I have a contagious disease now, just because I’m ‘gay’.” He grimaced. “Although I prefer to think of myself as sort of being ‘D-sexual’, actually,” he continued. “Since I’ve never looked at another person, man or woman, since I bonded with him. Probably never will again either.” He paused, then grinned. “Not that I’m complaining about that,” he went on. “I actually kinda like that aspect. It’s pretty cool to have one person to come home to who’s the only one who gets my blood pumping,” there was satisfaction in his voice, and White Horse shot him a thoughtful sideways look. 

“Anyway,” Leon continued, shaking himself out of his thoughts, “I’m just grateful about that, too. So thanks for never treating me different now that I’m not straight anymore.”

The lieutenant sighed, straightening on his bar stool. “I couldn’t very well do that without being a hypocrite, Leon,” he replied calmly. 

“Huh?” the blonde said, not very eloquently.

An odd smile was playing over White Horse’s mouth. “I’m gay,” he stated, simply and baldly. 

Leon gaped at him. “You are?!” he yelped, disbelief in his voice. Of all the people he would have pegged to be gay, White Horse was not one of them. 

“That’s right. I don’t tell everyone and his dog because I prefer my privacy, but my superiors know. I told them almost right away when I joined the force,” White Horse replied. “I’m not ashamed of my sexuality, but I’m also not going to go around waving gay pride banners. I just do my job and I do it well. I don’t want preferential treatment because I’m a Native American or because I’m a gay man. Neither of those things should matter on the job. Maybe they do, but I try not to let them matter to me. Sorry, I’m rambling,” he went on with a wry smile.

“That’s okay,” Leon replied. “I don’t mind.”

“Hmm. I want to ask you something,” White Horse said.

“What?” the blonde glanced at the other man, but there was an enigmatic expression on his face.

“What can you tell me about the – Kami was it - that you called Sofu?”

Startled, Leon blinked at him. “What do you want to know about Grandd…errr… I mean, Sofu?”

White Horse considered this question. Then he looked intently at Leon as he said: “How about everything?”


	3. Chapter 3

Leon was a bit taken aback by White Horse’s intense interest in Sofu. He stared at the other man, as it occurred to him that the s.w.a.t. commander has just said that he was gay. And it wasn’t as though he couldn’t understand being attracted to Kamis, after all. He slowly shut his mouth and considered what to tell White Horse about Sofu. “Well, I don’t know everything about him,” he said wryly. “I’ve only been mated to D for about four months, and before that I only met him once in awhile when I went to the shop. And for the first year-and-a-half or so he wasn’t exactly around much…” he didn’t want to try to explain that situation to the other man, so he hurried on, “I can only tell you a bit about him. He loves jasmine tea, adores animals of course, and he’s very…practical,” he added, thinking of the fellatio lesson that Sofu had given him when he’d first bonded with D. “He’s a good guy all around, and he really loves his grandkids.”

“How old is he really?” The lieutenant asked curiously. “He certainly doesn’t look any older than your...umm...mate.”

“I know,” Leon replied with a shake of his head. “That, and the fact that they could be twins except for their eye color and the fact that Sofu’s hair is a bit longer - it really threw me for a loop the first time I ever saw him. I don’t know his age exactly, but D is just a teenager and he’s over a thousand years old. So Sofu has to be…Christ, ten thousand years old or older? What a thought,” he commented.

“It is rather hard to wrap your mind around it,” White Horse agreed. 

“Well, if you can handle the fact that they’re not human…” the blonde detective lowered his voice as he said this. “The enormous age difference shouldn’t matter too much, right?”

A dry laugh was torn from the s.w.a.t. team leader’s throat. “You have a point,” he agreed. “So does Sofu like men? I know his grandson does, obviously…” he nodded at Leon.

“Doesn’t matter,” the detective replied promptly. “Sofu told me a few months ago that Kamis are true bisexuals. That they’ll take lovers of either sex and any race, depending on what attracts them. But a small problem…” he hesitated. 

“What?”

“Well, Sofu doesn’t always think much of humans. He and D’s dad are both bitter over something that happened at the court of a Chinese Emperor a long time ago. Apparently the guy went on rampage and killed a lot of their friends and relatives. His dad’s a bit crazy over the whole thing in fact. While Sofu seems more philosophical, he doesn’t trust humans much.”

“I see,” White Horse frowned. “So you think he might not be interested if I asked him out?”

Leon had to laugh a little at the thought of the s.w.a.t. commander asking the elder Kami out on a date. That he’d like to see. He considered White Horse’s question. “Uh, I’m not sure. The best thing to do is just ask him yourself. I suppose the worst thing that could happen is he‘ll say no.”

“Too true,” the lieutenant agreed, sipping his drink. “Could you divert your mate away for a bit when we go back to the shop? I’ll ask him then.”

“Sure thing,” Leon agreed. He liked White Horse, and he thought that Sofu might like the other human as well. He knew that the older Kami was feeling a bit lonely lately, what with he and D billing and cooing together in front of him all the time. He might like an attractive human male for a lover. 

 

 

Sofu still had a hand to his head. “This cannot be happening,” he said, sounding dazed.

D reached out to touch his knees gently. “Why is this so bad, Grandfather?” he asked in concern. “I’ve never been happier, honestly. If this man is your bondmate, why wouldn’t you be ecstatic?”

Sofu sighed as he lowered his hand at last to look at his grandson. “Oh, child, it's simply that I never expected this to happen to me. I have GRANDCHILDREN, for the Spirits’ sake! I’m just a little too old to be finding a bondmate.”

“You’re not that old,” D protested stoutly. “And besides, aren’t you the one who told me it can happen to a Kami at any age? I think this is wonderful,” he added firmly. “I like that human.”

It was clear that Sofu agreed with this statement. He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length glossy hair distractedly. “But how shall I explain this to him?” he asked plaintatively. “Your Leon had a hard time accepting it, and he’d known you for several years. I only just met this human tonight. I certainly can’t just outright tell him that he’s to be my lifemate.”

“It seems to me that he’s far more open-minded than Leon was,” D replied with a smile. “Why don’t you just tell him? How bad could it be?”

Sofu looked skeptical over this, but in the end sighed and acquiesced. “After all, if he’s to be my bondmate I have no choice, do I? I have to make him understand. I’m certainly not ready to die,” he added firmly.

D winced slightly to be reminded of the fact that he’d made his grandfather promise not to tell Leon Orcot that the thwarted bond would kill D if the human detective didn’t go through with it. He’d come very close to succumbing, and had been in a coma when a panicked Leon had come to the shop because he’d known something was very wrong. D had awoken to find himself bonded to the human, and also to the fact that Leon was kissing him. He blushed faintly at that memory, even as he smiled. It had been his very first kiss ever, and he’d been out of it for most of the experience…

“When will you tell him?” D asked after a moment's silence.

Sofu made a movement with his slim hands. “I’m not sure. Walking up to him and saying ‘I wish to bond with you, would you like to be my mate for life?’ seems a very abrupt way to come at the subject. Perhaps he can be eased into it, since I have more time than you did, child. Your body had been preparing to bond with Leon for months when you finally brought the problem to my attention. I will have that time to try and help him accept the concept.”

D looked relieved. He was glad that his grandfather didn’t have to try and convince Daniel White Horse to mate with him right away, since humans tended to be thrown by new ideas and would need time to adjust. “Grandfather,” he remarked, “I think this is a time of celebration. You have found your lifemate at long last. That is something that doesn’t happen to every Kami in their lifetimes. We should be rejoicing,” he smiled widely at the older Kami, who shook his head even as he returned the smile. 

“I suppose you’re right, child,” he said. “This is all so new to me, that’s all. I’ve experienced many things in my long life, so it’s rare for me to find a completely new one. This will take some getting used to,” he said in bemusement. 

 

 

Leon and White Horse returned to the pet shop about an hour later. The two Kamis were still sitting on the couch, although D had left to make them some tea a short while before. His black head came up as he sensed his mate’s presence, and he got up to go greet the blonde detective. “Hey, D honey," Leon said to him as he pulled the lovely Kami in close, “Wanna get lost with me? White Horse has something he wants to ask Granddad.”

D threw the Native American man a startled look over his mate’s shoulder. “Of course,” was all he said. “I have something to tell you as well, Leon,” he whispered as the detective drew him away out of the sitting room. “Something wonderful…” 

“Great,” Leon put an arm around the Kami’s slim waist, leading him away while White Horse remained standing in the doorway. 

 

Sofu felt a wave of heat rising up in his body, and he became breathless once again. Having those amber eyes resting on him was throwing him off balance once again. 'Really, you’re too old to be acting this way!' he chided himself mentally. But this silent lecture didn’t help at all.

“Hello,” White Horse said quietly to him. “We weren’t really formally introduced before. I’m Daniel White Horse.”

“I…am called Sofu,” the Kami managed to say, grateful for even limited coherency. 

“Yes, so Leon said. I, this is a bit awkward…” He rolled his shoulders as the Kami looked up at him through those thick lashes once more. “I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner with me sometime this week,” he continued. 

Sofu’s eyes opened wide. This was the last thing that he’d expected to hear. He knew a bit about this strange human concept of ‘dating’, although he’d never been on one himself. Curiosity mingled with the other emotions already roiling inside of him. There was no way that he was going to turn this invitation down. “I would like that,” he said aloud. “But I am a…vegetarian, I believe they are called. We Kami do not eat meat.”

White Horse nodded, looking pleased that the lovely creature had accepted his invitation. “How about Thursday?” he asked. “That’s one of my days off.”

“Any day is fine. I don’t have any prior engagements,” Sofu replied dryly. 

“Great. I’ll come and pick you up about seven o’clock. I’ll see you then,” White Horse gave him a small smile, and the Kami felt his stomach muscles flutter. He almost lunged to his feet and threw himself on the handsome human, but at the last moment restrained himself. The lieutenant nodded at him and left the sitting room, leaving a thoroughly excited and confused Sofu behind him. 

Closing his golden eyes, Sofu squirmed a little as he felt the press of his erection against the silk of the cheongsam he was wearing. It looked as though he were going to have to resort to self-pleasure tonight to relieve himself even a little. He might as well have been a teenaged boy again – or at least the Kami equivalent, anyway. While he’d known in his mind that the mating bond enhanced sexual desire between the pair, now that he was experiencing it for himself he was thrown by the nearly overwhelming lust that was burning in his veins. He got hurriedly to his feet and hobbled away toward his room, moving half bent-over while he panted for breath. He was desperately glad that his grandson and his mate had gone to their room. He would be horribly embarrassed if they saw him this way. 

 

 

Leon sat on the side of their bed and gaped at his mate. “You’re shitting me!” he yelped, then looked apprehensive. But D chose to let it go this time, merely gliding over to sit next to the blonde man. 

“No, I am not. Lieutenant White Horse is to be Grandfather’s bondmate. I am so glad for him, Leon. I know that I myself could not be happier with my own mate,” he smiled at the blonde man, whose blue eyes softened. He nuzzled his nose into the glossy black hair, taking in its scent. 

“And I’m really enjoying this whole mating bond thing, too,” he agreed. “I just hope that White Horse doesn’t freak out when Sofu has to tell him about it. Maybe I’ll have a little talk with him myself,” he added thoughtfully.

D looked apprehensive. “Please don’t do that, Leon,” he begged. “Let Grandfather handle this in his own time and at his own pace. This man is to be his mate, after all. You don’t want to ‘freak him out’ as you put it, or scare him away. Give me your word that you won’t interfere,” the younger Kami begged anxiously.

Looking into the pleading parti-colored eyes, the blonde detective nodded. But then, he’d have agreed to cut his own head off if D had begged prettily enough for him to do it. He adored his mate, and nothing was too good for the precious, beautiful creature. “Okay, D, I swear. Scout’s honor,” he added, making an x over his heart with a finger. “And the good news I’ve got – White Horse is even now asking Granddad out on a date.”

The golden-and-purple eyes widened. “Really?!” D exclaimed eagerly, clapping his hands together.

The blonde nodded. “Uh huh,” he replied. “So Sofu will be able to get to know him, and vice versa.”

“That’s wonderful,” D said happily. “Thank you for staying out of this, Leon,” he added, leaning forward to kiss his mate in appreciation for his promise. The blonde took full advantage of this by pulling D closer and deepening the kiss, drinking in the soft moan he drew from his mate’s throat. He was all for gratitude, especially when it was expressed in a certain intimate way. His hands caressed over the soft silk of the red-and-black cheongsam, already anticipating stripping it off of the gorgeous body underneath so that he could ravish it thoroughly. And from the way that D was eagerly tangling his tongue with Leon’s, the Kami was looking forward to it just as much as he was. 

He fell back onto the bedspread with D lying on top of him like the world’s best blanket. He buried his fingers in the glossy hair, holding his mate’s head in place so that he could feast on the sweet mouth. One of D’s hands settled onto his shoulder, while the other one glided down to slide into his shirt. It caressed over the skin of his chest, and the blonde groaned a bit into the kiss as long fingernails found a nipple and pinched at it delicately. He definitely needed to get his beautiful D out of these damn clothes right now! He started to push the Kami up, to get to work on the frogs that he’d finally learned to negotiate…

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Leon groaned again, this time in frustration. It took all the willpower he had to gently push his mate away from his body. He tried very hard not to stare at D’s flushed face and languid eyes as he sat up, grimacing in pain. He hadn’t had time to get out of his jeans, and he was feeling the pinch right now. Moving like an old man, he managed to get to his feet. He would have cursed fluently, but he knew that his mate wouldn’t like that. So he merely set his teeth and went to answer the door, walking very carefully. 

When he swung the door open, he saw his brother standing on the other side. Chris was holding the teddy bear that he slept with and his big eyes were anxious. “Hey, kiddo,” Leon managed to say normally, although it was a struggle. “What’s the matter? Why are you out of bed?” 

'Leon,' the boy replied. 'I had a bad dream. I…' his lower lip quivered a little. He clutched his bear closer to him, obviously trying manfully not to cry. 

“Oh,” the detective, while sighing mentally over the loss of the glorious sex he and D had been about to have, waved his little brother into the room. Chris was prone to nightmares, and there was no way that he was just going to send the rather fragile boy back to bed without comforting him. Even if he’d been so inclined, D would have gotten on his case if he’d done so anyway. Ah, well. He and D could get back to their interrupted moment of intimacy(or hot monkey sex, depending on what you called it) after they’d gotten Chris calmed down and tucked back into bed with T-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and D have some 'alone time', and Sofu gets to know Daniel better.

“Oh, Leon!” the soft gasp, full of ecstasy, made the blonde detective groan himself as he buried his face in D’s shoulder. His tongue rasped at the sweating pale skin, lapping insistently. At the same time his thumbs rubbed over the beautiful Kami’s jutting nipples, stimulating them as he continued to thrust up into the tight body sitting in his lap. D was facing away from him, and the slender creature rose and fell on his mate in a slow rhythm that was making both of them rise to their peak together. Slim hands had reached back to grasp Leon’s hips, and he ignored the sting from the long nails cutting into his skin as D became too excited to be careful anymore. 

So good, so perfect…Leon couldn’t take much more. Through their bond, he could feel D’s rising pleasure. It swamped him, and made his own desire notch up to such a high peak that he wondered dimly if he was going to black out from it soon. The Kami’s head went back, coming to rest on his mate’s shoulder, and the blonde could look down into that lovely porcelain face and see how the rosy flush had spread over high cheekbones. Kiss-swollen lips were open as the Kami panted desperately for breath. The parti-colored eyes were closed, and the glossy black hair stuck in sweaty strands to the high forehead and reddened cheeks. This sight was too much on top of everything else. Leon surged upward into his mate one last time, and came with a wild cry. His cock spasmed and jerked inside of the velvety clasp of D’s inner passage, as the Kami wailed his own pleasure at the feel of the detective’s orgasm. His nails closed in Leon’s flesh hard enough to draw blood, but the human wasn’t coherent enough to even feel pain at the moment. The Kami shuddered as he went limp in the blonde’s grasp. He lay back against the detective’s muscular bare chest as he recovered from the force of his climax.

Leon closed his arms even more tightly around the slender form in his lap. He nuzzled his nose into the damp black hair, closing his eyes as he savored both the afterglow and the feel of D in his arms and his head alike. The Kami murmured contentedly, a sound without words. The blonde grinned faintly. He loved reducing his mate to a limp mass every time they made love, especially when he got to be along for the ride. Literally. He chuckled a bit at this naughty thought, contemplating carrying D into the large bathroom soon so that they could take a bath together in the enormous tub. The Kami was fastidiously clean, and he hated to have bodily fluids drying on him after they had sex. Besides, he liked to scrub all of the silky white skin with a cloth. Many times it ended up with them doing it in the tub as well, which kind of killed the efficacy of the whole thing…but who the hell cared? He’d do that as soon as he could move again, carrying D into the bathroom easily. The beautiful creature didn’t weigh enough to hamper him at all. But for now, Leon Orcot relaxed and just enjoyed the aftermath of their coupling. Now THAT had been worth the delay of the thirty minutes or so that it had taken them to get Chris calmed and back into bed. 

 

 

Sofu lay on his bed naked, his hand closed over his own erection. He stoked it from root to tip in a long, slow motion. The Kami moaned as he lifted his hips a little, and then lowered them to drive the wooden dildo buried inside of him even deeper. He bit at his lip as pleasure swamped him. His golden eyes were closed as he imagined that it wasn’t a smooth thing made of wood invading and stretching his body. Instead it was a living piece of flesh belonging to a handsome human with amber-colored eyes. “Mmm, Daniel,” he gasped, arching upward once more as his fingers tightened almost to the point of pain on his cock. He was going to come at any moment. His thigh muscles quivered, and the muscles in his stomach tightened, and with a last soft cry Sofu began to come. He spurted out over his own caressing hand and the white skin of his abdomen as his body arched off the bed in a near bow. 

He fell back against the silk of the coverlet, panting desperately for breath in the wake of his orgasm. His eyes flew open, amazement in their depths. Yes, he’d known that finding one’s bondmate enhanced desire. But that had been – astonishing in its intensity. And this had merely been a masturbation session. What would it be like when he and Daniel White Horse actually had sex together? Sofu shivered at the very thought, feeling both anticipation and a bit of fear go through him. He wondered how long it was going to take him to convince his potential mate that he should bond with him. The Kami hoped that it wouldn’t take to long to get his human to accept the idea. He had the feeling that he might just go insane from frustrated lust if Daniel White Horse took too long to adjust to the idea of mating with a Kami… 

 

 

Thursday evening finally came, and with it came Daniel White Horse. He walked into the pet shop, the bells chiming as he pushed through the door. D smiled when he saw his grandfather’s future mate come in. Daniel wondered why the supernatural creature was looking at him like that. He wondered what he’d done to cause the look of approval turned on him by the lovely being behind the counter. “Good evening, Lieutenant,” D said to him. “My Grandfather is ready. I’ll just go and fetch him,” he glided away with that inherent grace that all Kamis seemed to have naturally, going through the beaded curtains and into the sitting room beyond. Daniel stood patiently out in the shop, trying to figure out why his mouth seemed to be going dry just from the thought of seeing Sofu once more. 

Leon came out of the back and caught sight of him. The blonde grinned as he walked over to shake Daniel’s hand. “Hey, Lieutenant,” he greeted White Horse. “Come to pick up Sofu? You look good,” he eyed Daniel approvingly, although definitely not in a sexual manner. The Native American man was wearing a tan suede jacket with black and white quills sewn onto the lapels as well as beadwork in red, white and blue down the arms. The rest of his clothes were normal – dark slacks and a white shirt with men’s dress shoes. Leon was surprised to see that White Horse was also wearing a silver-and-turquoise choker on a necklace made of more quills around his neck. He’d seldom seen the Blackfoot wear any kind of traditional clothing from his parents’ people, although he’d mostly seen Daniel at work or just leaving work. 

Seeing where his gaze lay, the s.w.a.t. commander looked down at himself. A crooked smile moved over his mouth. “My maternal uncle made me the jacket,” he commented to the blonde, “And a cousin made this,” his hand lifted to touch the choker lightly. “I don’t wear them very often,” he continued, confirming what Leon had thought, “But my grandfather once told me that if I ever decided to seriously court someone I should wear them. I don’t know why he said that, but he was a wise person. So...” he shrugged, spreading his hands.

Leon tried to conceal a gleeful grin at the term ‘seriously court’. It seemed that Daniel White Horse was definitely intent on wooing Sofu, which boded well for the Kami’s mission to explain the mating bond to his potential life partner. Seeing his expression, Daniel lifted his brows slightly. “What is it?” he asked curiously.

Leon shook his head swiftly. “It’s nothing,” he said. “Those clothes are nice. Sofu will really like them.”

Daniel looked pleased, which made Leon’s mouth twitch hard. But before the other man could question, him the beads were parted as Sofu emerged from the sitting room. The blonde heard the s.w.a.t. commander give a little gasp, not that he could blame the other man. The Kami looked even more beautiful than normal this evening. Sofu was clad in the most gorgeous cheongsam that Leon had ever seen – and he’d seen plenty from living with D. The silk was black, swirled over its surface with metallic gold-and-silver threads which formed geometric patterns that subtly drew in the eye. The high collar was closed with a silver dragon brooch. The fanciful metal beast had sapphire chips for eyes. The sleeves of the long tunic were lined with scarlet silk, which startled the eye every once in awhile as Sofu’s hands moved. The Kami’s shoulder-length black hair had been drawn back behind his head by a silver clasp made of two more serpent-like dragons intertwined together. The glint of the silver-and-sapphire earrings he was wearing flashed in the lamp light as the Kami turned his head a bit. The slender creature was wearing black velvet slippers embroidered with more gold thread, and some heavy silver bracelets on his tiny wrists. He was absolutely exquisite.

From the pole-axed expression on Daniel White Horse’s face, he thought so too. Sofu paused, his golden eyes trained on the human’s face. “Good evening, Lieutenant White Horse...” he said rather breathily. There was a tremor in his voice and his eyes seemed a tad wide. 

Daniel shook off the trance he seemed to have fallen into once again just at the sight of Sofu. “Good evening,” he replied, clearing his throat a little. “You look wonderful,” he added, his amber eyes roaming over the Kami’s body appreciatively.

Sofu’s breathing hitched at this blatant ogling, and he had to fold his slim fingers into the palms of his hands to stop their shaking. “Thank you,” he choked out. “You look very handsome as well,” his golden eyes actually left Daniel’s face and traveled over the human’s body, seeing the native jacket and choker. 

“Are you ready to go?” The lieutenant asked. The Kami nodded mutely. 

Daniel escorted his date to the door, courteously opening it for the slender man to walk through. He nodded at Leon and D as a goodbye, before he followed Sofu out into the street. The moment the door was closed behind him Leon began to snicker loudly. His mate threw him a disapproving glance. “What is so funny, Leon?” he asked rebukingly. 

The blonde shook his head. “Oh, come on, D. You have to admit that those two are just too cute the way they’re dancing around each other. I thought that Granddad was going to pass out,” he gave into his laughter once more as the Kami rolled his parti-colored eyes. 

“I think it’s wonderful,” D said sharply. “It’s not kind to laugh at Grandfather when he’s like this, Leon. He can’t help it. And may I remind you of just how assiduously you avoided me in the weeks before we bonded? You ran away like a frightened rabbit almost every time you looked at me.”

The detective had to admit that this was true. “But D,” he pointed out, “Even you have to admit it’s really cute the way they are. I’m sure that Sofu would have laughed at us too, if he’d been here when we started to bond.”

The Kami shrugged. “I suppose you are right. And it IS quite cute, I will admit. Watching Grandfather act like a shy maiden is quite delightful. Ever since I was a child he’s always been so calm and in control of himself. This is a side of him I’ve never seen before.”

“Well, let’s just enjoy it while it lasts,” Leon remarked, throwing an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “Cause once they’re bonded they won’t be as much fun anymore. And speaking of fun…” his voice went low as he breathed into the Kami’s tiny ear, making D shiver slightly. “Wanna go have some, baby?”

D thought that this was a wonderful idea. He allowed his mate to draw him down the hall toward their room, glad that Chris was gone to his grandmother’s for a few days. So at least they didn’t have to worry about watching the boy, and T-chan could take care of himself. Eagerly he followed Leon into their bedroom, and the blonde shut the door behind them.

 

 

Sofu sat in the passenger seat of Daniel’s truck, feeling as though the space were far too small to contain them both. He could feel the human’s body heat and personal energy both, and he felt his own body responded sharply. He was glad for the looseness of both the tunic and pants he was wearing, since they would effectively conceal his erection. He folded his hands in his lap, as Daniel drove through the evening traffic on the way to the restaurant he’d chosen for their date. Sofu wondered what to say, for it wasn’t easy to make light conversation when all he wanted to do was hurl himself across the seat and into the human’s strong arms. But fortunately for him, the Native American man didn’t seem to require a lot of light, chatty conversation while he was driving. So the Kami was free to dart quick glances at Daniel’s handsome profile, admiring it. While the evening wasn’t particularly warm, he suddenly felt as though his clothing was far too heavy. He would have pulled at the high-standing collar of the cheongsam, but thought that this gesture would look strange to his companion. 

“We’re here,” the human’s voice jolted him out of his reverie, and he realized that they had, indeed, pulled into a parking lot at an Italian restaurant. “This is one of my favorite places,” Daniel said to him. “I really think you’ll like it.” he got out of the truck and came around to open the door for Sofu, putting out his hand so that the Kami could put his own on the human’s. Their hands met – and an electric spark leapt between them that left Sofu dizzy and reeling. Daniel actually took a step back in shock, his breath leaving his body in a heavy gasp. They were both frozen, unable to pull apart or do anything but stare at each other helplessly.

Finally Daniel pulled himself together. He released the slim hand swiftly, stepping back out of range of touching his date. “We…should go inside,” he said hoarsely to Sofu.

The Kami nodded slightly. He was wavering, his legs threatening to buckle out from under him as the muscles trembled violently. The Kami was very much afraid that he would have to explain to this human soon about the bond, and hope that Daniel White Horse could accept it. He really didn’t know how much longer he could stand being around the human, without outright assaulting him in a frenzy of lust. And being quite strong for his slight size, he was afraid he might hurt the human in his desperate need. Sofu certainly didn’t want to end up practically raping this human being who was destined to be his mate – that certainly wouldn’t be a good start to any relationship they might have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofu brings up the bond with Daniel. How will he react?

A/N: Someone ratted me out to Weebly, my website builder, and they banned my fan fiction site because it contains adult material. So if you can't find it anymore, don't be surprised. I'll put the rest of my fan fiction stories up on here instead when I can get access again to the computer that they're stored on, since my friend/roommate had a family emergency and took her laptop with her to Arizona. I'm also going to speed up putting all of my stories from my original slash fic site on here, because someone might report me for that, too, and it'll disappear as well. -DL

“How’s the food?”

Sofu looked up from his plate with a blink. His date was watching him across the table, and the Kami realized with a guilty start that he hadn’t said one word to the human in almost ten minutes. He set his fork down slowly. “It’s very good,” he said truthfully, “And I do apologize for not being a very entertaining conversationalist tonight…”

“That’s all right,” White Horse replied quietly. “I can see that you have something on your mind,” his amber eyes studied Sofu’s beautiful face intently. 

This was the perfect opportunity. The Kami figuratively girded his loins as he set down his fork and met his future lifemate’s eyes head on. “Yes, you’re absolutely right. There is. And it has to do with you, Lieutenant.”

Daniel looked surprised. “Me?” he repeated questioningly. 

Sofu nodded. “You must have felt what is going on between us,” he said intensely, his golden eyes seeming to bore into the Native American man’s. “Even if you don’t understand it yet.”

Daniel just looked at him for a moment and then gave single nod of his head. “I’d have to be an idiot not to notice,” he said dryly, “The way I’m reacting to you. Or you to me for that matter. What does it mean?”

Sofu sighed. “Leon explained to you about the Kami mating bond that he shares with my grandchild,” he said.

“Yeah. That was kind of odd. Interesting, but odd.”

“We Kami very seldom find our true mates. Only about one in seven of us ever discover the person or being we wish to bond with. That is why it is so special, and so revered by our people. To find the one who is to be your bonded mate is a wondrous occasion. But many times…” he trailed off as he became suddenly fascinated by the tablecloth, “The one who is to be our mate objects. They do not wish to share our much longer lives. Especially human beings, who have such short lifespans. They cannot even imagine living for thousands of years. Moreover, they are 'weirded out', I believe the phrase is, by becoming so close to another being. To be able to feel each other’s emotions, and even to hear each other’s thoughts on occasion…it is very difficult for them to accept.”

“Umm…Sofu,” Daniel said, interrupting his ramblings gently. “Why don’t you just tell me that you and I are supposed to be bonded and get it over with? No more beating around the bush.”

Shocked silence, as the Kami gaped at his human companion over the tabletop. Daniel’s lips quirked at his expression. “I’m not stupid, you know,” he went on, “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. First Orcot tells me about this mating bond that he has with your grandson, and then I start to feel really weird around you…and it’s obvious that you feel the same way. Then you start going on about the Kami mating bond when it’s clear you don’t want to come at the subject head-on. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell that you were trying to work up to telling me about it, since you’re afraid that I’ll wig out.”

Sofu was stunned. Somehow he’d never thought that humans could be this perceptive – or this calm about something that had to be a great shock for them. Daniel was watching him keenly, and if the human was disturbed about what they were talking about he didn’t show it. “I…don’t know what to say,” he stammered.

A single brow lifted slightly as amusement twinkled in the amber eyes. “Clearly,” White Horse replied. He thought that the Kami was adorable when he got flustered. “So what now?” he asked.

Sofu tried to pull himself together. “We should talk about whether you wish to go through with the bonding or not,” he began. “It is completely voluntary, a choice on your part.”

“But not on yours,” Daniel said shrewdly.

The Kami shook his glossy black head. “No. Our bodies initiate the bond so we have no choice whatsoever. We either go through with it if we can convince our potential mate to bond with us, or…”

“Or?” White Horse’s eyes narrowed slightly. He could see that the lovely spirit was unhappy about telling him the next part. 

Sofu sighed. “I am beginning to see my grandson’s point of view,” he muttered under his breath. Telling White Horse that he would perish should the human not go through with the bonding just felt like blackmail. It was not a good way to start such a deeply intensive relationship. But he had no real choice. He didn’t want to die, he really didn’t. He met the amber eyes across the table top once more as he said steadily: “Then we die. The Kami’s body is consumed by the thwarted bond. It almost happened with my grandchild – he refused to let me tell Detective Orcot that he would die should Leon not go through with the bond. He was in a coma when the detective came to the shop in a panic, knowing that there was something wrong with him. Fortunately even in his sad state, my grandson’s body still went through with the bond when Leon accepted it. But it was a very close thing. And one I do not wish to repeat if at all possible. I am not ready to die, Lieutenant.”

White Horse’s lids fell over his eyes a bit. “I see,” he said. “So If I don’t go through with this whole thing you’ll die? That’s the gist of it?”

Sofu steeled himself. “Yes,” he replied through his teeth.

“Wow. This is a lot to take in,” Daniel said slowly. “And on our first date too.”

“I’m sorry about that. I was hoping to work you up to it gradually, but…” Sofu shrugged helplessly.

“But I had to push you on it. Okay. Do we have to go through with it right away?” he asked next. “Or can I have some time to get used to this whole thing? And to get to know you better?” 

Relief coursed through Sofu that his human wasn’t rejecting the concept outright. “We have time,” he said happily, “It will be several months before the bond truly manifests itself and becomes insistent. To tell you the truth, I’m as pleased about that as you are. I would like to know more about the human I might be spending the rest of my long life with.”

Daniel nodded. “All right. We’ll just go on dating then, as though we were a normal couple. There is one thing...” he went on, trailing off as he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. 

“What?” Sofu felt weird tingles race down his spine at the sudden heat in the amber eyes. 

“I find myself intensely physically attracted to you. I presume that has something to do with the bond?”

The Kami nodded slightly, trying not to squirm in his chair. It seemed as though those golden-brown eyes were going to devour him. “That’s right,” he gasped. “The mating bond is about just that – mating. The pair tends to procreate at least once during the bond.”

Silence. Then: “Procreate? Do you mean…have kids?” the lieutenant said with a small frown. “How is that possible with two guys?”

Sofu began an explanation of Kami biology, to which White Horse listened intently. “Whoa,” he said when the Kami trailed off at last. “So we could actually have a child? That’s amazing.”

“Yes. As I said, I gave birth to my son, who had one of his own children the same way. I’ll admit that I never expected to have another child this late in life…”

“Don’t you Kami ever get too old to have children?” Daniel asked, then realized how impolitic that sounded. “Uhh…”

Sofu laughed to see his date disconcerted. “No,” he replied impishly. “My people don’t age, as you can see,” he spread his hands. “There is a reason that I look about the same age as my grandchild. I will look like this until the day that I actually die. Kami simply…run down, I suppose is the right word. When they reach the end of their lives, that is. Until then, we look very young even though we’ve reached maturity.”

“I see,” Daniel sipped thoughtfully at his glass of water. “This is a lot to take in,” he mused.

Sofu made a gesture with one slim hand. “I know. That is why I wish you to take your time. I do not want you to be miserable or resentful about choosing to bond with me... And I suppose…” he sighed as he rubbed at his own temple, “That if you truly cannot handle the concept, I cannot make you. I find that I agree with my grandson. I do not want a mate who has been forced into the bond. I do not wish you to be bitter or resentful.”

“You mean you’d actually die rather than make me go through with this?” White Horse said incredulously.

Sofu’s shoulders tensed. “Yes,” he agreed tightly. “As I said I do not wish to die. But…”

“Sofu,” the Native American man interrupted him in exasperation. “Please shut up. I don’t want to hear you go on about how you’ll nobly sacrifice yourself so as not to inconvenience me. Try to be a little more selfish where your life is concerned, okay?” He shook his head as Sofu stared at him uncertainly. “This bond is a two-way thing,” he went on, “I feel it just as strongly as you do, and I’m sure that Orcot was the same way. So please don’t tell us that we have a real choice, because I suspect that we don’t. If I don’t accept this, and you die, something tells me that I’ll be miserable for the rest of my life, anyway. So while I need some time to come to terms with it, I know that I’ll most likely say yes in the end.”

Sofu’s breath was taken away. He realized dimly that his hands were shaking. “I...do not know what to say,” he began, making a helpless gesture with those same slender appendages.

“Then don’t say anything else about it,” White Horse hesitated. “Getting back to my original question before we got sidetracked…” he said. “About how attracted I am to you and vice versa…”

“Yes?” Sofu could feel the muscles of his stomach contracting sharply.

“Could we…umm…be together without precipitating the bonding?”

The Kami gasped as he realized what his human was getting at. Desire flooded him so sharply that he felt like he might burn up at any moment. But unfortunately for both he and White Horse… “I’m afraid not,” he replied both hoarsely and unhappily, “The intimacy required for us to have sex together would most likely trigger the bond involuntarily, since it IS a mating bond. I’m sorry,” he said mournfully, meaning it. 

White Horse shook his head. “It’s not your fault,” he said, although he spoke through his gritted teeth. “Although something tells me that this is going to make me come to my decision as quickly as possible.”

 

 

The rest of the date went quite pleasantly, in spite of the frustrated lust seething on both sides of the table. The ride back to the pet shop was even harder on the Kami, knowing that Daniel really wanted him, and that the only thing keeping them apart was the human’s wish to come to terms with the bond. But Sofu also understood that need and respected it, so he suffered in silence, and was grateful when the truck stopped in front of the shop. He turned to look at Daniel White Horse, who was staring at him. The human’s fingers had tightened on the wheel until they were nearly bloodless. Their glances locked, and the Kami felt his breathing picking up until he was panting heavily. Daniel’s nostrils had flared slightly, and Sofu knew that the Native American man was struggling not to lunge across the seat and grab him. That only made his own desire ratchet up even higher, and he knew that if he didn’t get out of this vehicle soon he wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

“Goodnight, Daniel,” he managed to croak as he fumbled blindly for the door handle. “I had a very good time, thank you.” 

The human stirred out of his daze. “I did too,” he got out, his voice low and deep enough that it sent tingles down the Kami’s nerves. “Will you…go out with me again tomorrow night?” Sofu nodded silently. 

“Seven o’clock again. I’ll come and pick you up,” the s.w.a.t. team commander made an aborted movement toward the Kami, then stopped himself with a wrench.

 

Sofu managed to get the door open and jumped swiftly out of the truck, standing on the sidewalk trembling. “I will…see you then,” he gasped, before reluctantly closing the door. 

Daniel looked at him for a moment, then nodded and started the truck. He raised a hand in farewell before he drove slowly away. Sofu stood and watched him go, the Kami’s hands twined together in front of him. This was going to be so difficult! Being around Daniel but unable to actually touch him lest he lose his control and simply attack the human…But he wanted to, nonetheless. No matter how difficult it was, he wanted to get to know his future mate better. And he knew that Daniel deserved to know him as well, since the human would be the one sacrificing a normal human lifespan and relationships with his own people to become Sofu’s bondmate. 

Slowly the Kami entered the shop. He knew what he’d be doing tonight, Sofu thought wryly. His body was throbbing again, its demands growing stronger the more he was around Daniel White Horse. Much to his chagrin, Leon was just coming out of the kitchen as he entered the hallway leading to his bedroom. The blonde human stopped and grinned at the sight of him. “How’d the date go, Granddad?” he asked with a wink.

“Very well, thank you,” Sofu replied through his teeth. It was hard to be polite when he was in some pain, and just wanted to get to his own room to take care of the problem as best he could by himself. 

“Oh? So you and White Horse got on well together?” Leon showed no signs of returning to his and D’s room anytime soon. The Kami wondered if his grandson would be very angry if he did something drastic to D’s mate. 

“Yes. I even explained the bond to him. He was very understanding, but he wishes to get to know me better before he decides.”

Leon looked surprised. “So he took it well? That’s great,” he remarked. 

Hearing how pleased he sounded, most of Sofu’s annoyance drained away. Leon Orcot was a nice man, and very caring. That he also had a rather irritating sense of humor was neither here nor there… “Yes. But I’m very tired, Leon, so if you could excuse me?” The Kami said with rather brittle politeness.

Seeing the expression on his face, the detective was hard-pressed not to guffaw. But he understood the thwarted longing that Sofu felt right now – he’d gone through the same thing when D and he were dancing around each other, especially when the bond was forming between them. “Okay, Granddad. Goodnight,” he said, before he took his evening snack off to him and D’s bedroom. He liked to fuel their rather frenetic activities, since they both used a lot of calories. Sofu watched him go, feeling grateful for the human’s unusual tact. Then he went on to his own room, half bent-over and moving very carefully. He looked like the old man he would never resemble, no matter how long he lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's going well for Sofu and Daniel...until something terrible happens...

The next few weeks were a severe trial for Sofu. Daniel took him out almost every night of the week, so that they could get to know each other better. That was all well and good – but both of them were suffering terribly from the nearly overwhelming desire that they felt whenever they got near each other. And now the bond was beginning to make its demands known, pushing at him to complete it. The Kami intended to talk to his human about it tonight at dinner, to ask Daniel if he felt that he’d come to know Sofu well enough by now to decide whether he could spend the rest of his(elongated) life with the Kami. He already knew his own answer – even if he’d had a choice where the Kami mating bond was concerned, Sofu knew that he would still have chosen Daniel. The human was a wonderful man; kind, strong, compassionate and tender. He would make an excellent parent to a child if they ever had one. Moreover, he could make Sofu laugh, his wicked sense of humor almost as great a turn-on as the intelligent mind it originated in. And one of the most important traits of all – Daniel loved animals. He had even managed to cheer up their rather depressed pet, a little Chinese dog that had been friends with a poor deformed lycanthrope that Leon had been forced to destroy. Chen Tze had even wagged his tail when Daniel petted him, much to the astonishment of Kami and humans alike.

 

 

D smiled at his grandparent as Sofu wandered through the shop one day. The Kami was humming to himself, a sweet song in an ancient Chinese dialect. All of the animals were responding to the lovely spirit’s good mood, making small happy sounds and trying to lick Sofu as he went around changing water dishes and cleaning cages. D knew that this mood originated in the fact that Sofu meant to talk to Daniel White Horse tonight about finally initiating the bond between them. He was just as sure as his grandfather that the Native American man would say yes, as it was obvious that Daniel was coming to care for Sofu a great deal. The way his eyes followed the Kami around whenever Sofu was in the same room as he was was absolutely adorable. They would make a cute couple – and he and Leon would have something to tease Sofu about, instead of the other way around. The older Kami had taken a certain amount of glee in gently poking at his grandson and his grandson’s mate, as well. Leon, D knew, was already mentally rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Sofu had just started to open a cage containing a sleek ferret when he stopped in his tracks. D heard him gasp, and turned to see his grandfather swaying in place. Concerned, he darted over to hold Sofu up as the Kami turned white and half-fainted in his arms. “Grandfather!” D cried. “What is it?! What’s the matter?!”

Sofu struggled to speak, his throat working. “D-Daniel...” he moaned, his voice almost a whisper. D was horrified to see that his pupils were dilated, and that the slim body was trembling. “There’s…something wrong with Daniel,” the Kami managed to say, before his knees buckled entirely and his grandson caught him as he went down in a dead faint on the floor. 

 

 

At the same time, Leon Orcot was driving through the early afternoon traffic. He was with his partner Jill, and they were on their way to question a witness in a homicide. He heard his cell phone ring, and pulled it out of his pocket as they came to a stoplight. The blonde detective flipped it open, surprised to see that his mate was calling him. D very seldom did, so he knew that whatever the reason was it had to be pretty important. He put the phone up to his ear. “Hey, D,” he said. “What is it? You don’t usually call me at this time of the day.” 

“Leon!” D’s voice was upset, agitated. Fear laced its lower tones. “There’s something wrong with Grandfather! He collapsed in the shop, and he told me that something had happened to Daniel! Then he fainted, and I haven’t been able to revive him. Please, Leon, could you find out what is happening?”

“Of course, D honey,” The blonde said, feeling his heart lurch a bit in fear at being told that Sofu had collapsed. “Just try to relax and calm down, for Sofu’s sake if nothing else. I’ll find out what’s going on and call you back. Okay?”

“Yes,” the Kami replied. “I’ll be waiting for your call, Leon.” He hung up so that the detective could use his phone, but Leon closed it and spoke to Jill instead. “D says that Sofu’s collapsed, and that he said something had happened to Daniel. Could you call around and see what’s going on? I need to concentrate on driving.”

“Of course, Leon,” she replied, looking concerned. She pulled out her own cell phone, and began to make some calls to try to discover if something actually had happened to Daniel White Horse. The blonde forced himself to look forward at the traffic and to drive reasonably, although his fingers were drumming against the steering wheel in anxious rhythm. He heard Jill exclaim wordlessly, and turned his head to see that she’d gone pale. She lowered her phone and met his eyes. “Lieutenant Daniel White Horse was involved in a shoot-out about fifteen minutes ago. The SWAT team was ambushed by at least a half-dozen perps toting guns with armor-piercing ammo. He took four slugs in the chest. They don’t expect him to live,” she added, as Leon felt his stomach drop into his shoes at her words.

 

 

D answered the phone when it rang, snatching it off its cradle. “Leon? What is it?” he asked.

His mate’s voice was grim. “Bad news, D. Daniel’s been shot.”

The Kami’s hand flew to his mouth. “Oh, no!” he exclaimed in horror. 

The blonde’s voice was grave. “D, what will happen to Sofu if Daniel dies without completing the bond?”

D gasped. “Oh, Leon, is it that bad?” he cried in agony.

“I’m afraid so, honey. He’s not expected to live.”

D closed his eyes and shuddered. “If Daniel dies now, Leon, then Grandfather will probably also die. I doubt that the bond, once it’s started to establish itself, will care that the person the Kami is trying to mate with is dead. He will waste away,” his voice was woeful as tears prickled at the backs of his eyes. He was not ready to lose his precious relative. “O-or he will die when Daniel does, for he is still unconscious and white as a sheet.” A sob broke from his throat, as he bent his head over the phone.

“Listen, D,” Leon’s voice was firm but gentle. “This is what I want you to do. See if you can rouse Granddad at all and get him ready to go. I’ll drive like crazy and be at the shop as soon as possible. We’ll take him to the hospital.”

“What will that accomplish?” the Kami asked uncertainly.

The detective sighed over the phone. “It’s worth a shot, honey. We have to try to get him in to see Daniel. What do we have to lose?”

He had a good point. D was willing to take the consequences their actions might entail. “Very well, Leon, I will do as you say.”

“Great. I’ll be there as fast as I can, D. Hold on, sweetheart. Be strong for Granddad.”

The phone clicked off, and the Kami set the handset down on the cradle once more. He went into the sitting room, where Sofu was lying on a couch. The elder Kami was very still, his face the color of chalk. D’s heart twisted, but he went over to his relative and bent over Sofu. He lightly slapped the unconscious Kami’s cheek while speaking in a firm tone of voice. “Grandfather, you must wake up. Please. We are taking you to the hospital to see Daniel, but you must be awake so that we can. Please, Grandfather. If you don’t wake up, you will die. I don’t want you to die! Please!” his voice rose, the terror clear in its tones. At the same time, he hit his grandfather sharply on the cheek hard enough to bruise. Panic was knotting itself in his gut. 

Golden eyes flew open as Sofu reacted to his grandchild’s distress even in his weakened state. D cried out in relief as the older Kami rasped: “C-Child? What is it? What is the matter?”

“Oh, Grandfather!” D was fighting back years of relief now. “You collapsed. Daniel…” he felt his throat closing up as he had to admit to his relative: “Daniel has been shot. Leon said that they don’t expect him to live,” as Sofu made a terrible sound in the back of his throat and grief welled up in the golden eyes, the younger Kami hurried to reassure him even a little. “Leon is coming. We’re going to try to get you in to see him. But you must try to stay awake and alert if you can, Grandfather. I know it's difficult, but for both your own sake and Daniel’s…”

“I understand,” the older Kami said hoarsely. “Please help me to sit up, child, and bring me some hibiscus tea. I will do the best I can.”

D helped to prop his grandfather up. Sofu was panting slightly, his glossy black head lolling against the back of the sofa. The golden eyes were faintly glazed. He was trying his best, but the younger Kami knew that it was a terrible struggle for him. D hurried out of the sitting room to make the tea, praying to every spirit and deity that would listen that his grandfather would be able to stay conscious until they could get him to the hospital. 

 

 

Leon pulled up in front of the pet shop in a screech of tires. Jill jumped out of the passenger side of the car even as he got out of the driver’s, and the two of them ran into the shop. The blonde went for the sitting room, knowing where his mate was instinctively. He pushed through the hanging beads with a clatter, finding D sitting beside his only semi-conscious grandfather. The Kami’s beautiful mismatched eyes lit up in relief when D saw him. “Leon,” he breathed. 

“You guys ready?” the detective asked as he circled the couches.

Sofu smiled weakly at him. “As ready as I shall ever be, Leon,” he replied in a near-whisper. 

The human scooped the older Kami up in his arms, as D got to his feet and prepared to follow them. Jill held back the beads as the blonde swept through and toward the open door of the shop. She and D were right behind them, as the human took the suffering Kami out to the car. Jill opened the back door, and Leon leaned over to put Sofu on the seat. D got in after him, preparing to hold his grandfather up and try to keep him awake. Jill got into the driver’s seat this time without saying a word, and the blonde handed her the keys without argument. She slapped the siren on the roof and turned it on, so that when they were speeding through the afternoon traffic to the hospital they wouldn’t have to deal with a cop pulling them over to give them a ticket. 

Jill drove with skill and speed through the snarled L.A. traffic, the siren helping to clear the way. Leon was watching his mate and Sofu in the rear view mirror, praying that the older Kami would stay awake long enough for them to get him to the hospital to see his human. D was doing the best he could, talking to Sofu and sometimes lightly slapping him again. The golden eyes were dazed, and the older Kami showed very little understanding of his surroundings. His breathing sounded terrible, like it was laboring in his chest. How much longer did either he or Daniel White Horse have?

Jill finally pulled into the emergency entrance at the hospital that Daniel had been taken to. Leon jumped out and pulled the back door open, grabbing Sofu’s arm and getting him out of the car. D exited after his grandfather, coming around to support the slight form on the left side. Sofu half-hung between them, his steps wavering and his head hanging. Leon hurried him into the hospital, as Jill drove off to find a parking space. They went through the doors that opened for them, and the blonde went immediately to the desk. He flashed his badge to the nurse on duty. “We’re here about Lieutenant Daniel White Horse,” he told her. “I’m a friend, and this,” he waved his free hand at the Chinese ‘man’ sagging against him, “Is his…wife, Han Li White Horse. She’s a mail-order bride,” he added in explanation, "So she doesn’t speak much English.”

“Oh,” the nurse consulted her computer. “The Lieutenant is still in surgery, I’m afraid that you’ll have to wait until he’s transferred to ICU before you can see him,” there was compassion in her eyes as she stared at the poor Chinese lady, who was white as a sheet and obviously not doing too well. “Is she okay?” the nurse asked Leon.

He nodded. “Just grief-stricken,” he said. “She’s really come to love him, and they said that he might not make it…”

“Yes, of course. Please have a seat and I’ll tell you when you can go up.” She waved at the chairs in the waiting room.

Leon thanked her and dragged Sofu over to one of the chairs. He sat on one side of Sofu, while D positioned himself on the other side. Together they kept him semi-erect as the younger Kami continued to struggle to keep his relative awake and coherent. Jill came in and sat nearby, watching Sofu with concerned eyes.

 

 

Days seemed to pass. Sofu passed in-and-out of consciousness, his head resting against Leon’s shoulder most of the time. The detective sweated, as he hoped desperately that his fellow human would hold on long enough for them to get in to see him...or Sofu was a goner. Finally the nurse called to them: “Lieutenant White Horse is out of recovery and has been transferred to the ICU wing. You can go up and see him now,” her tone of voice made it clear that they’d better hurry. 

The blonde got hurriedly to his feet. “Thanks again,” he said as D rose up and helped to support Sofu on the other side. She nodded as the lovely Chinese woman who was nearly identical to the grief-stricken wife helped the other woman along. Relatives, the nurse thought. Perhaps twins? The woman in the tight red skirt went after them, and the little group headed for the elevators that would take them to the ICU wing.

 

The elevator disgorged them to the correct floor, and Leon headed right for the nurse’s station. He spoke to an older-looking woman with a kind face. He told her the same story he’s told the other nurse, also explaining that ‘Han Li’ had forgotten her identification at home because she’d been so upset about her husband’s injuries. But he vouched for her identity, he added as he flashed his badge again. The nurse listened, then handed over a sign-in sheet. “Have her sign this,” he said. “Even if it is only in Chinese.”

“Okay,” Leon turned to look at D, who spoke to his grandfather in Mandarin. “Please, Grandfather, you must sign the name ‘Han Li’ to this sheet of paper,” his words finally managed to get through to Sofu, who lifted his head a little and somehow took the pen that Leon handed him without dropping it. With shaking fingers he traced several Chinese characters on the correct line, although they wavered half off of it.

The detective took it back with a mental sigh of relief. “Here,” he handed it to the nurse, who nodded and led the way to one of the rooms. All of the ICU rooms had walls of clear glass so that the nurses and doctors could see straight into them at all times. She took them into the one that was Daniel White Horse’s, and the blonde felt his stomach lurch when he saw the still figure on the bed. Daniel was hooked up to a forest of tubes, and a respirator tube was taped to his mouth. He looked gray under his rather dark skin tones. 

The nurse left them alone and returned to the front desk. Leon and D half-carried the older Kami around to the side of the bed. “Grandfather,” D said sharply, “Here is Daniel.” He pinched the skin of Sofu’s inner wrist hard with his nails, and Leon winced in sympathy. 

Sofu lifted his head a bit, some reason returning to his golden eyes. “Daniel,” he whispered as they fastened on the still form in the bed. He pulled away from the two of them of his own volition, rested his trembling hands on the human’s side where there were no tubes. “Daniel,” he said with more force, but the human didn’t move at all. The older Kami wasn’t concerned about that kind of response, however. “Daniel White Horse, listen to me,” Sofu said as clearly and firmly as he could. “You must accept this bond between us. If you don’t, we will both die. Please, I beg of you. Hear my voice. You can accept it even now. Please,” his voice was getting stronger and clearer as he struggled to speak so that the unconscious man could hear him in the twilight world he dwelt in at the moment. He moved one slim hand to place it on his human’s chest, right over Daniel’s heart. “Daniel, accept the bond!” he was nearly shouting now, and Leon looked uneasily out at the nurse’s desk, worried lest the loud noise would bring someone to the room. 

A sob broke from Sofu’s throat. "Please, Daniel,” he nearly whimpered. "I do not want to die. And I do not want you to die. Please live. Accept the bond. Hear me, please.”

For a moment it seemed that the whole thing was futile. Tears began to track down Sofu’s porcelain cheeks, as he slumped against the side of the bed. D bit his lip, and Leon rubbed at his face as grief welled up in him. Then Sofu’s head abruptly shot up, and his whole body stiffened. Even the blonde could see the tendrils of energy that shot out of the Kami’s body, and sank into Daniel’s. The tendons in Sofu’s neck were standing out, and his hands closed hard in the bedsheet that covered part of Daniel’s body. He gasped, then he slumped again. But this time a hazy glow surrounded both him and the human lying on the bed. It was clear that the bond was complete. Almost instantly all of the monitors showed that the SWAT Commander’s vital signs were strengthening, his heartbeat picking up and his brain waves showing more activity. 

Sofu also looked better already. His porcelain skin was glowing, his golden eyes full of vitality. He straightened up, looking even more beautiful than normal. He reached out a hand to cup Daniel’s cheek tenderly, and at his touch the human’s eyes flickered open. Leon gasped a bit and D smiled as he rested his head on his mate’s arm. Daniel couldn’t say anything since he still had a tube down his throat to help him breathe, but his amber eyes rested on Sofu’s face. Human and Kami shared a private, intimate look, a look that Leon knew quite well. He grinned as he hugged his own mate close, pure joy and relief welling up in him so strongly that he almost felt like his own legs were going to buckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets out of the hospital and moves in with Sofu. Sexy times in the offing!

A/N: Just for you, Adalie Delacroix, because I always love it when my fans get excited about my work. :)-DL

 

Five days later a nearly recovered Daniel White Horse was released from the hospital. His doctors had been stunned by both his quick healing, and the fact that he hadn’t died. They were scratching their heads, although they refused to call it a miracle. They readily covered up the fact that it was quite unusual, to save themselves from both ridicule and the crazed hordes of religious fanatics who would descend on their hospital. Daniel was happy to let them do so, since he didn’t relish the thought of being viewed as some kind of freak. He was still bemused himself about the fact that he hadn’t died - that he’d woken up to find that he’d subconsciously accepted the bond with Sofu instead. Not that he hadn’t intended to do so eventually, anyway; the shooting had just speeded up his acceptance. And it had been a strange but exhilarating thing to come back to consciousness to find that he could feel the Kami inside of himself. The bond seemed as natural to him as breathing – the bright flame that was Sofu D seemed a part of him he’d never known was missing until it was there. 

He was grateful to be leaving the hospital today; he’d never liked them. Having to be pushed in a wheelchair, in spite of the fact that he could walk perfectly well, just added to the annoyance. But at least he had his mate by his side, for Sofu was walking beside him on his left. D walked on the right side of the chair, and Leon was pushing it. Daniel was surrounded by his new family, and found it a pleasant experience. His parents were dead, and his only sibling lived on the Rez in Montana. It had been some time since he’d had a real family. He closed his hand over Sofu’s, enjoying the feel of the warm, soft skin. He was looking forward to becoming far more intimately acquainted with the rest of that skin very soon. This thought made him practically start drooling. Now that the mating bond was in place, the desire to have sex with Sofu was even stronger than it had been. 

Leon pushed the chair to the curb outside the hospital entrance, and Daniel was happy to get up out of it. Sofu moved even closer to him, partially because the bond required closeness, and partially to be close if his mate started to fall. This thought amused Daniel greatly, since the Kami was so tiny. He knew that looks could be deceiving, and that his lovely spirit was probably much stronger than he looked. But it was still rather funny to look down at the top of that silky dark head. It was like having a Chihuahua as a watch dog. His lips twitched at the thought, and a pair of golden eyes lifted to his as Sofu silently questioned the flash of humor he’d received through the bond. Daniel refused to explain, not wanting to get his mate mad at him so soon. Sofu might not like being equated with a small, yapping, annoying dog. 

Fortunately for him, Leon returned before Sofu could question him further. The blonde detective walked to his car, and opened the back door so that Daniel could get slowly in. Sofu went around and got into the back via the other door, sliding across the seat to nestle up to his new mate naturally. Daniel lifted his arm and put it around the Kami’s slim shoulders, cradling his precious little spirit close. Leon got into the driver’s seat, and D took the passenger’s seat up front. “Where to?” the detective asked, turning his head to look at Daniel. “You want me to take you home?”

Sofu took a breath as he looked up at the Native American man questioningly. It hadn’t yet occurred to him that he would most likely be moving, since he’d want to live with his mate wherever the human went. There was a certain amount of sadness in his golden eyes, for he’d miss the shop and everyone in it. Seeing that expression and feeling the emotions that accompanied it, Daniel tightened his arm across the Kami’s shoulders. “Yeah, that’d be good, Leon,” he replied quietly. “I’ll need to pack some stuff if I’m gonna move into the shop with Sof.”

Silence, as everyone stared at him in surprise. Hesitantly his mate asked: “Are you sure, Daniel? I could move in with you…”

He shook his head firmly. “I can sell my house, it’s not a problem. I know you won’t be as happy there as you will be living at the shop with your grandkid,” he nodded at D, who was beginning to smile, “And wherever you are is good with me. It’s not the place that matters, it’s the person,” he bent his head and kissed Sofu’s temple, making the Kami tear up a little as he turned and put his arms around Daniel’s strong form.

“Thank you, Daniel,” he said softly. A hand stroked his hair tenderly and then moved to the nape of his neck. 

Leon cleared his throat and hurriedly started the car, feeling that this was too intimate a scene to watch. He now knew how Sofu had felt over the last few months watching him and D together. “Where to, Daniel?” he said, as his mate began to laugh softly at him. D was amused by the blonde’s sudden attack of embarrassment.

Daniel pulled himself away from Sofu long enough to give Leon his address. The detective pulled out into traffic, as the entwined couple in the backseat began to make out enthusiastically. Leon groaned, staring grimly through the windshield rather than look in the mirror and see GRANDDAD making out as though he were a teenager! While he understood the older Kami’s wish to as close as possible to his new mate, Leon himself didn’t want to watch that. He’d never been a voyeur, especially not where venerable members of his family were concerned.

While he himself was turning a little pink, D was still very amused by Leon’s reaction to what was taking place in the back seat. He tuned out the soft sounds drifting to his ears, trying not to chuckle as he looked at the red crawling up his mate’s cheeks. Leon drove with a grim intensity, staring hard out the front windshield. A soft gasp drifting from the back seat made his foot go down on the accelerator, and the car shot forward from the traffic light they’d stopped at. It was a wonder that he didn’t slap the siren on the roof of the car so that he didn’t have to be worried about being stopped by a traffic cop. 

In the backseat, Daniel thrust his tongue into Sofu’s mouth. It was so sweet! The Kami was giving as good as he got, since he had centuries of sexual experience to draw on. Sofu had turned so that his body was pressing against Daniel’s, and he rubbed himself against the Native American man in a way designed to blow his human’s mind. The lovely supernatural being was like a sex kitten, Daniel mused dazedly, complete with claws. He felt these pressing into his skin through the fabric of his shirt, digging in as Sofu became even more excited. Daniel groaned, his hands spanning the Kami’s slender waist, trying to draw the small spirit closer to him (as if that were possible). 

 

 

Some sense of reality returned to him when the car jerked to a halt, and Leon Orcot said loudly: “We’re here!” he realized that he’d been making out with his mate as though they were two teenagers (and it was a cinch that Sofu hadn’t been the Kami equivalent of a teenager in centuries) in front of an audience. With a terrible reluctance he forced himself to pull away from that delectable mouth, looking down into glazed golden eyes that did nothing for his will power. 

He lifted a hand to caress the Kami’s cheek tenderly. “We gotta stop this, Sof,” he said softly. “We should wait until we’re alone,” he went on hoarsely. 

The Kami blinked, trying to get his brain to work properly again. It took him a moment to remember that his grandson and D’s mate were both in the front seat of the car, a witness to that devastating liplock. Color swarmed up in his fair cheeks, charming Daniel thoroughly. “Oh, my goodness,” he gasped, drawing hurriedly away from his new mate in embarrassment. 

Daniel smiled at him, amusement gleaming in the amber eyes. “It’s okay, I think they’ll survive,” he said with a wink. Sofu gave him the look such a statement deserved, his slim hands smoothing down his rather disordered black hair.

Leon got quickly out of the car, followed by D. Daniel and Sofu were a little slower to emerge, but eventually all of them were standing on the curb. Daniel’s house turned out to be a small bungalow-style, a type that they’d built a lot of in the seventies. It had a gravel front lawn with a few cacti for ornamentation, a basic style that was easy to upkeep and requited little water. The s.w.a.t. commander reached into his pocket to snag the key from his pocket as he led the way up to the door. He opened it, and they all followed him into the tiny entryway and on into the living room beyond. 

Sofu and D were looking around with avid interest at this human dwelling. The leather furniture was a bit battered but clean, and there were Navajo blankets hung on the walls along with a collection of spears from various Native tribes. “I’ll just pack some clothes and personal effects; those’ll tide me over until I can move whatever else I want out of the house,” Daniel remarked as he started toward his bedroom.

But Sofu said firmly: “No, Daniel. You are still recovering from your injuries. Sit down,” the Kami pointed to the leather couch, “And we will take care of packing your belongings.” The expression on his face said that he would not be gainsaid in this matter.

Daniel hesitated, his lips quivering with surpressed amusement, but he finally shrugged and went to do as his mate had bid. “Okay,” he said easily, “But only if Leon helps you, Sof. You guys don’t know much about a human male’s clothing and personal effects, after all,” he pointed out as he sat down. 

The Kami agreed to this, and Leon threw his fellow human a wryly amused look as he was dragged off by the two spirits in the direction of the bedroom. Daniel chuckled a little to himself as the three of them disappeared from view. He picked up the remote control and turned on the television, clicking through the cable channels until he found a baseball game to watch while he waited. He didn’t envy Leon his job in explaining human personal effects to the two Kamis. Not that he wouldn’t have liked to be an auditor to that whole thing; it was bound to be hilarious. But he knew he could get a blow-by-blow account of it later from Leon. So he concentrated on the game, leaning back against the comfortable couch and thinking to himself that he rather enjoyed being an ‘invalid’.

 

 

Leon wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. The Kamis were fascinated by many of the things in Daniel’s bathroom; the razor, for example. Since neither of them had any body hair whatsoever, a device that humans used to shave off their hair was very interesting to them. D had seen Leon use his razor, of course, and was explaining it as best he could to his grandfather. This explanation was very amusing, and Leon would have appreciated the humor of it if he hadn’t already had to endure trying to explain a lot of the things in the bedroom and bathroom himself. Couldn’t they just get this stuff packed and get the hell out of here? 

D finished his rather garbled explanation, and put the electric razor in the leather bag along with the other toiletries that they’d discovered in the bathroom. Leon breathed a sigh of relief, for it looked like they’d gotten almost everything. But then Sofu opened one of the drawers under the sink, and D made an excited sound. “Oh, look, Grandfather! You’ll need these!” he held up a half-opened packet of condoms, and Leon made a sound like a sink backing up and smacked himself on the forehead. 

The elder Kami took the packet from his grandson and looked at it curiously. “Condoms,” he said, reading the side of the packet. “These are birth control measures, are they not, Leon? These are what you and my grandchild use?”

The blonde made a sound of agreement, staring over the Kami’s shoulder as though fascinated by the far wall. “Then we shall definitely require these,” Sofu said musingly, putting the packet in the bag on top of the razor. “As Daniel and I have not really talked about having children yet,” he commented to D. He sighed. “I sometimes think that I am too old to have another child…I have grandchildren, for the heaven’s sake…”

“What does that have to do with anything?” D replied soothingly, “You were a wonderful parent to me, Grandfather. Any child would be lucky to have you and Daniel as parents.” 

“Thank you, Child,” the older Kami said.

“Are we done here?” Leon demanded. This conversation was really weird to him, and he would just be happy to stop either having it or listening to it anymore.

“I believe so,” Sofu said, closing the leather bag. “We’ll ask Daniel, of course, but I think we have everything important.” Leon sighed in relief as they went back into the bedroom, grabbing the packed suitcases off the neatly-made bed and carrying them out into the living room. He felt severe envy when he saw Daniel lounging on the couch watching a ball game on his t.v. He grimaced at the s.w.a.t. commander as Daniel looked up at him questioningly.

A faint smirk graced the Native American man’s lips as he tilted his head slightly sideways. “Got everything packed?” he asked quasi-innocently.

“Yeah,” Leon growled. “Granddad and D want to make sure they got everything, so be prepared to go through all of this,” he nodded toward the suitcases he was carrying. 

Daniel shrugged. The two Kamis had emerged from the bedroom, and Sofu went over to the couch bearing the leather bag. He sat down next to his new mate and opened the bag, going through its contents with the human. Daniel looked amused once more, although he answered Sofu gravely enough about the fact that the contents were fine with him. When the Kami showed him the packet of condoms, he nodded approvingly, although it took him a moment to speak from suppressing his laughter. He could clearly see that Leon was practically squirming across the room. Feeling his amusement, the older Kami frowned a little. But once more Daniel’s lips were zipped as to his reason for being amused, and Sofu finally turned his attention to the suitcases. Once they’d determined that the clothing inside was fine with Daniel, Leon closed the cases and bore them away happily to the car. 

Daniel got up from the couch, Sofu beside him. He put his arm around the Kami’s slender form as D followed his mate out the door. “So, Sof,” the human rumbled softly into the Kami’s ear, “You gonna show me your bedroom when we get to the shop? I can’t wait to see it,” the lust in his voice made all of Sofu’s nerve endings come alive, and he gasped faintly. 

Feeling the desire rising in his mate made Daniel react in turn. He practically dragged the rather out-of-it Kami to the door and out to the car, thinking to himself that the faster they got to the pet shop the better. The bond wanted to be consummated, and it would not be denied for either man much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Kami/human bonded loving, just for my fan Adalie!

Leon pulled up in front of the pet shop. “Here we are, home, sweet home,” he remarked as they all got out of the car. The blonde walked around to get Daniel’s luggage from the trunk, hefting it easily and preparing to carry it into the shop. D walked over to unlock the shop, as he’d had to close it while he and his grandfather and mate were at the hospital picking up Daniel. The bell jingled as the Kami held the door wide open so that the other three could walk past him. 

Leon bore the luggage away in the direction of Sofu’s room. He dumped it hurriedly on the bed, and then left just as quickly. He figured that Sofu and Daniel would want to ‘put it away’, and soon too. He most definitely did not want to be an auditor to that. While the graceful Kami only looked about nineteen, over the last few months Leon had adjusted to his much greater age. And it was just too weird to even think about a guy who he called ‘Granddad’ getting laid. It was like thinking about your own parents having sex, let alone your grandparents. He came out into the shop to hear Sofu saying to the s.w.a.t. commander: “You should lie down and rest, Daniel.”

The Native American man chuckled. “Yeah, you’re probably right, Sof,” he agreed, an intonation in his voice that made Leon cringe and the older Kami gasp faintly. “Why don’t you show me our room? Then you can hold my…hand…while I lay down,” his amber eyes burned, and Sofu shivered. He went into the hallway, followed by Daniel’s stocky form, and D began to laugh softly at the expression on his mate’s face the moment the two men were out of earshot. 

“This is perfectly natural, Leon,” the younger Kami pointed out in amusement. “Just as it was for us.”

“Yeah," the blonde detective agreed as he ran a hand through his hair. “But it just doesn’t seem that way. This is Granddad we’re talking about, D.”

D’s lips twitched. He found his mate’s sudden reticence about sex very amusing. It was quite cute. “Well, just don’t think about it.” he counseled calmly as he walked behind the counter.

Leon nodded emphatically. “I’ll do my best,” he agreed. “Anyway, I have to get back to work, D honey. But I’ve got tomorrow off, so you want to go do something?” he asked hopefully as he circled the counter to give his lovely mate a goodbye kiss.

D considered this question. “If Grandfather will watch the shop, I don’t see why not,” he said.

Leon snorted as he made for the door. “Well, I think Daniel has the day off tomorrow too. And something tells me HE’S not gonna want to go anywhere, so I bet Granddad’ll agree,” the blonde said acerbically. “I just hope that the customers aren’t traumatized by walking in on something, if you know what I mean.”

D laughed as his mate waved and walked out the door. Really, his human was so funny sometimes. Now the Kami had something to tease Leon Orcot about – and he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

 

 

Inside the bedroom, Daniel stood looking around at his new home. The bed was opulent, with heavy silken hangings and an embroidered coverlet. The furniture was in keeping with the occupant – delicate and beautiful, and much of it very old. He recognized antiques when he saw them. A dealer would have a field day in this room. He nodded approvingly. He liked it. Sofu, who’d been watching his face, relaxed and smiled when he both saw and felt that his new mate liked the room. They’d be spending a lot of time in here, after all…he blushed slightly at this thought, and the spurt of desire that coursed through him echoed in Daniel’s mind. The Native American man instantly forgot the room and turned to his mate, the amber eyes once more hot and full of lust. 

“Sof,” he growled softly, making the hairs on the nape of the Kami’s neck stand up, “You gonna hold my hand now?”

The Kami was panting slightly already, his body reacting violently to the emotions he was receiving from his mate. Daniel began to walk toward the lovely creature, and Sofu went into his arms as though he’d done it thousands of times before. Daniel bent his head and kissed the tiny spirit, luxuriating in that sweet mouth as he thrust his tongue inside of it possessively. Sofu’s slim arms would around his neck, as the Kami pushed his body up against his human’s hard, muscular one insistently. Soft moans drifted through the bedroom as one of Daniel’s hands cupped the back of a glossy black head tenderly. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Both of them were a little dizzy from lack of air when the human lifted his head at last. He looked down into the shining golden eyes, and felt his heart lurch in his chest. Damn, but he loved this exquisite creature! “How do I get this off?” he asked, running a hand down the front of the dark-blue cheongsam caressingly. 

Instead of answering him, Sofu reached up to do the job himself. His fingers made swift work of the silver frogs, pulling them apart while Daniel watched appreciatively. The human was nearly holding his breath as the Kami’s hands parted the front of the garment at last - baring a slim, lithely-muscular chest crowned with two very pale-pink nipples to that burning amber gaze. A shuddering breath rasped out of Daniel’s chest as Sofu took the cheongsam off altogether, turning to lay it neatly over a chair nearby. The s.w.a.t. commander appreciated the lovely long back and the small tight ass that he could see being cupped in the narrow pants. Before the Kami could turn back around, he gasped as a pair of strong arms slid around him from behind, and Daniel buried his nose in the fragrant hair at the top of his mate’s head. 

Hands wandered over the bare skin of his chest, and Sofu gave forth a soft cry as fingers found and delicately pinched his nipples. His head went back, coming to rest on his human’s chest as thumbs ran over the jutting nubs over and over again. A mouth closed over his ear at the same time, sucking and licking at the tiny lobe, and the Kami felt like he was going to burn up at any moment. When Daniel’s hands finally left his nipples and began to trace downward over his white stomach, Sofu was almost grateful. They slid under the waistband of the pants teasingly, making circles on his lower stomach. Those insouciant hands came close to his erection but never actually touched it. He began to make slight whimpering noises in the back of his throat, even as he pushed up with his hips a bit to get the attention that he wanted so desperately. 

“Touch me, Daniel,” the Kami said demandingly, unable to take any more teasing. 

 

Daniel chuckled softly into his ear in a rush of hot air that was somewhat distracting, but at the same time the Native American man hooked his fingers into the waistband and began to slide the pants off of his mate’s narrow hips. Once they had been pushed down enough the human considered the twitching, leaking cock rising up from the Kami’s groin. “Do you shave and wax, Sof?” he asked curiously, even as he sent one hand sideways to curl around the juddering cock.

The Kami gasped, barely coherent enough to answer this question. “W-We have no body hair,” he managed to say hoarsely, pushing his hips forward to slide himself through Daniel’s fingers.

“I see,” the human husked. “Interesting,” he stroked the cock he held lightly, while his free hand slid around to cup and knead the cheeks of the perfect little ass. The Kami mewled softly, his hips swaying, and the pleasure he was feeling communicated itself to the human standing behind him. Daniel managed to use this to discover the caresses that the Kami liked most, and he had worked Sofu up into a near frenzy very quickly because of this. 

The Kami turned suddenly in his arms, taking Daniel by surprise. Sofu went to work at the buttons on the front of the shirt that his mate was wearing. The human stood still, letting his mate yank at his clothing. He liked being undressed, and also feeling the excitement and anticipation that Sofu was experiencing. The Kami needed to see him naked, right now, and he liked that too. His shirt was pushed open, and he heard the gasp as Sofu saw both the broad, muscular chest and the fading pink scars from where he’d been shot. He lifted a pointed chin with his fingers, looking down into the speaking golden eyes. “They’re healing,” he said simply. “And I’m alive. That’s all that matters, Sof.”

The Kami searched his eyes, and then nodded. He set his hands on Daniel’s chest, letting his nails scrape and slide softly over the nearly hairless surface. They flicked at two brown nipples, and the human did some gasping of his own. As they glided even lower, Sofu bent his head and extended a small pink tongue. He let it lave over the bare skin, swirling in circles, until he reached one of those nipples, and began to lap at it like a kitten. Daniel groaned, barely conscious of the fact that those nimble hands had reached his waist and were unbuckling his belt. The Native American man used his own hands to grasp the cheeks of the Kami’s ass once more, and he squeezed them lightly as Sofu deftly managed to get his jeans unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down even as he bit softly at the nipple he was assaulting. 

“Sof,” Daniel gasped as a hand insinuated itself into his jeans and briefs to close over his cock and rub at it. 

“Daniel,” the Kami replied throatily, rolling his golden eyes up so that he could see his mate’s face as he ran his tongue over the rucked nub and pinched very lightly at the erection he was caressing at the same time. He saw Daniel’s face twist, and the human’s hips bucked a bit. 

Sofu pulled away to yank the jeans off of his mate, displaying that super-human strength that didn’t seem to fit with his tiny size. Daniel blinked as he was ruthlessly stripped, and lifted a foot when the Kami knelt down to pull of his boot. He was soon stark naked, feeling breathless at Sofu’s skill at undressing someone quickly. Hands began to slide up his bare legs, and the Kami rubbed his face against a strong thigh before licking at it. Daniel wondered how much longer he’d be able to hold out against this, but before he could even really formulate this question a warm, moist mouth closed over his cock and began to suck. He buried his fingers wildly in the glossy black locks, staring down sightlessly at the top of Sofu’s head as the Kami went to work on him with the skill acquired through centuries of sexual experience.

“Oh, God, Sof,” groaned the human, pushing himself forward into that gorgeous mouth. He could see himself moving between those red lips as the Kami pursed them to form an oval around him. Daniel gritted his teeth desperately, feeling a tongue snaking the length of his erection and rubbing in a mind-meltingly good way over the slick head. “I-I think I’m gonna...!” 

Sofu lifted a hand away from where it had been clutching possessively at a hard thigh, and moved it up to squeeze the firm round testicles hanging under his mate’s thick hard cock. His mouth formed a vacuum at the same time, and he felt a surge of both pleasure and triumph as Daniel gave a low, hoarse cry and came inside of his mouth. Hands pulled him close, nearly choking him, but the Kami merely swallowed all of his mate’s warm semen as the pleasure of Daniel’s orgasm rushed through his head and pushed him to the edge as well. Frantically he reached down with his other hand to grasp himself, and three strokes was enough to finish him off. He moaned around the length in his throat as he came, hearing Daniel groan again as the human felt his climax in turn. 

The Kami wilted against the human’s legs, his body shuddering a bit at the force of his orgasm. Hands petted his hair as Daniel said hoarsely: “Damn that was good, Sof.”

Sofu agreed. He removed his mouth at last, giving a final lick along the length of the still half-hard cock to clean the last of the semen off of it. Hands pulled him to his feet and a mouth closed tenderly over his once more. It rather excited him to know that Daniel could taste his own juices on the Kami’s tongue, and Sofu opened his mouth wide as he returned the passionate kiss. 

Somehow they made it to the bed. Daniel draped the lovely slim form on top of the embroidered coverlet, wanting to see, taste, and touch every bit of it. he proceeded to do just that, taking his time, enjoying himself immensely. He sucked at the budded nipples, traced each stomach muscle with the tip of his tongue, and licked the backs of the Kami’s knees one at a time. Sofu cried out, arching up off the bed, his overly-sensitized skin tingling with each touch of his mate’s tongue and fingers. When a warm mouth closed over each of his tiny toes in turn, the Kami became lost in a sea of ecstasy. His body was returning to life under these relentless caresses, and a hand moved between his legs to help this revival along. He bit at his full, kiss-swollen, red lips as Daniel started back up his body again. “Please, Daniel,” he whimpered.

“That’s what I aim to do, sweetheart,” the Native American man rumbled just before he closed his mouth over one of the Kami’s tight balls and began to suckle at it lovingly. 

“Ahh, ohh!” Sofu wailed softly, lifting his hips instinctively as Daniel’s thumb swept over the head of his cock. At the same time the human transferred his attention to the other ball. “Mmmm!” his head went back, his body arching, and his feet flailed at the coverlet. His hands dug into the short hair atop Daniel’s head, making the human wince a bit as the long nails cut into his scalp. But right at the moment he just didn’t care. He briefly sucked on a finger, and then slid it down between his mate’s thighs as he began to lick at the balls he’d just been sucking. It slid inside neatly, and the Kami made a choked sound of pleasure at this invasion and pushed down to take in more of it. 

Daniel began to finger fuck his mate, slowly but surely moving it in and out as he lapped at the tight little balls and stroked the slim wand of a cock at the same time. He felt the echo of every burst of pleasure, and curiosity as well as lust made him dip his head slightly and begin to lick a trail down toward his finger. He’d been rimmed before, of course, but he wanted to feel what it was like when he did it to somebody else. He pushed Sofu’s legs up and apart, even as he bent his head and with delicate precision ran his tongue over the puckered pink ring that his finger was currently buried inside of. 

The Kami cried out deliriously, his whole slim body bucking, as the human began his pleasurable assault. Daniel felt like the top of his head was going to come off, for feeling what Sofu felt was almost too much. He shoved his finger inside hard, groaning as he lapped at the twitching ring like a dog. 

Sofu was losing it. He didn’t want any more preparation – he was no virgin, after all, and lately he’d been resorting to that wooden dildo of his a lot. So he needed minimal stretching, and all he wanted was to feel Daniel inside of him. To be connected, to be one in body as they already were in soul. He opened his mouth and wailed, “Daniel, Please! Take me! I beg of you!”

Having his mate say such a thing was too much for the human as well. He left off what he was doing to lunge over and scrabble at the leather bag that the Kamis had packed for him, finally finding the condoms. Sofu had also rolled sideways, and his fingers closed over the jar of scented oil that he used as a lubrication. They both returned at the same time, and the Kami handed his mate the jar. Daniel opened it curiously, but it didn’t take him long to figure out what it was. He fumbled a condom package open, and slid it onto himself hurriedly with shaking fingers. Sofu had rolled onto his back, and had spread his legs seductively. He watched with low-lidded eyes as the human coated himself with the oil. 

Daniel started to move over the bed toward Sofu, but the Kami met him halfway. The lovely creature slid into his arms naturally, settling into his lap as Daniel knelt on the bed. They kissed as the Native American man’s hands grasped the Kami’s buttocks and spread them apart. Sofu made a happy sound into Daniel’s mouth, as he felt the tip of the other man’s cock probing at the tight entrance into his body. He pushed down to help, and gasped as it slid inside of him. His head went back, and Daniel began to kiss the length of his elegant neck. 

“Ahh, Daniel!” he cried as those strong hands guided him down onto that lovely cock slowly but surely. The Kami panted for breath. He was so full, and it felt so good, to have his mate buried in his body like this. He began to surge in Daniel’s lap, swaying like a snake, taking his mate in and releasing him over and over…

Daniel moaned as he sank into that tight hot space once again. He thrust upward to meet each of Sofu’s movements, as nails dug into his bare shoulders almost hard enough to draw blood. Feeling the Kami’s rising pleasure, and also how good it was to have someone inside his body, was enough to blow the human’s mind completely. To be able to penetrate and feel penetration at the same time…Damn! He gritted his teeth as he stroked in hard. Sofu was writhing above him, every muscle in the lovely lithe body tensed as he surged toward his fulfillment once again. Neither of them was going to last much longer, especially since they could feel what the other one was feeling. Daniel grasped his mate’s slim hips and pulled down hard. The Kami cried out as he came apart, his semen splashing onto the muscles of Daniel’s stomach as the human met his own end with a last low cry. 

Sofu wilted over Daniel, panting heavily, his glossy black head resting on his human’s shoulder. Hands stroked over the sweat-limned skin of his back, and a mouth kissed his ear. “Wow, Sof,” the Native American man gasped, “Is it always gonna be like that?”

The Kami rubbed his cheek against his mate’s shoulder. “I’m not sure,” he husked. “I believe so, though.”

“Huh,” Daniel’s hands slid down to cup the cheeks of his ass gently. “Then I guess that makes me the luckiest man in the world,” he remarked in satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Sofu get a big surprise...

Three weeks of mated bliss later, Daniel and Sofu were in bed together enjoying the aftermath of another intense bout of sex. The Native American man was lying atop the lovely spirit, still inside of Sofu’s body as he basked in the afterglow. He kissed the soft red lips of the man under him tenderly, as the Kami’s hands caressed his broad back to soothe the scratches he’d left there with his long nails. He tried not to use his nails, but like his grandson he found that when he got very excited he tended to forget. Fortunately for Sofu Daniel didn’t mind a scratch or two, especially when he was in the throes of lovemaking. The minor pain actually made his lust ratchet up higher, if that were possible. 

“Sof,” he husked, laying kisses over the porcelain face. “Sweet thing. I love you.”

The Kami smiled languidly up at him, the golden eyes half-lidded and deeply content. “And I love you, Daniel,” he replied, although he knew that the human didn’t need to hear it aloud. What they felt for each other resonated through the bond between them. But it was pleasant to say it as he looked up into those amber eyes. Daniel smiled and kissed him again, and their tongues mated together in a leisurely fashion.

The human finally reluctantly withdrew from the slim white body of his lovely mate, knowing that he had to get to work in no more than an hour. He wasn’t getting much sleep lately, although because of the bond with Sofu he found that he didn’t need as much, either. That was good, since both he and his mate wanted to spend most of the night coupling like crazed weasels at the moment. The Kami had assured him that it would become less intense over time, but that during the first few months the bonded pair could barely keep their hands off of each other whenever they got within a few feet of one another. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and then got to his knees. Daniel reached down to remove the used condom, but his breath caught sharply when he looked down at it.

Sofu came alert at the feelings rushing through the bond. “What is it, Daniel?” he asked as he sat up on his own elbows so that he could look at his human’s face questioningly. 

“Uh,” the s.w.a.t. commander reached down to remove the condom slowly, wincing at the sight of semen leaking from jagged hole in the side of it. “I’m afraid we’ve got a problem, Sof,” he said, glancing up at the Kami. “The condom broke,” he went on bluntly, making Sofu blink at him.

A frown moved over the spirit’s mouth. “What does that mean?” Sofu asked in puzzlement. 

Daniel sighed. “It means that as a method of birth control, this condom is up there with a tea strainer right now.”

A look of alarm rushed over the Kami’s face as he sat up hurriedly. “Are you saying…?” he began, staring at Daniel’s face. 

The Native American man nodded. “Broken condoms are how a lot of surprise pregnancies begin,” he remarked wryly. He glanced down at his mate’s white abdomen. “Are you?” he asked.

Sofu took a deep breath and placed his hand over his lower belly. He sent a bit of his magic into his body, closing his eyes so that he could watch it spiral downward into his womb. There, in the darkness, he saw a spark of light. A tiny bit of life, already beginning to grow. He shuddered faintly as he opened his eyes again, looking at Daniel with resignation on his lovely face. “I’m afraid that I am, Daniel,” he said. His hand fell away as he looked at his mate uncertainly. “How do you feel about this?” he asked rather anxiously, because except for talking about birth control and the basics of Kami biology, they hadn’t yet discussed children. He hadn’t thought it important, since he’d assumed that they could choose the time that they would conceive and have a child together. 

Daniel was still staring at his stomach. There was a peculiar expression on his face, and the feelings that Sofu was getting were odd too. He couldn’t quite sort them out. “Daniel?” he asked again, even more uncertainly.

The amber eyes lifted to his. “You’re going to have a baby,” the Native American man said slowly. “My baby.” There was one clear emotion in his voice now – awe. Then he smiled as he surged forward across his bed to enfold his mate in his arms tightly. 

“Damn it, Sof, I really can’t believe this,” he said into a tiny ear, and the Kami shivered in relief as he felt the joy and wonder his mate was feeling right now. “I mean,” Daniel went on, “I’ve always wanted a kid, but I figured that I’d have to adopt once I found a life partner. Or maybe get a surrogate mother. But I never found anyone I was really serious about – and my job was so stressful that I knew I couldn’t raise a child by myself. I know why I never got serious about anyone now,” he went on, pulling back so that he could kiss his mate, as he cupped the back of the glossy black head with his big hand. “I was waiting for you,” he continued when he pulled back at last, looking into the shining golden eyes. He ran a finger over the Kami’s kiss-swollen lower lip. “And now I can have a child of my own,” he said, shaking his head in amazement. “With another man – how strange is that?” 

Sofu smiled. He laid a hand on his mate’s broad, bare chest. “Well, I certainly never expected to have another child at my age,” he remarked in wonder. “But here,” he grabbed one of Daniel’s hands and placed it on his abdomen. Then he laid his own atop it. “Close your eyes,” he told his mate, and the human immediately did what he said. The Kami sent another tendril down into his womb, and he drew his mate down with him so that the human could see the tiny spark of life there. 

'Is that…?' Daniel thought, awe tinging his mental voice.

'That’s right,' the Kami thought at him. 'That is our child.' 

'Oh my God,' the human was reluctant to withdraw, for he seemed mesmerized by being able to see the beginnings of their child inside of Sofu. But finally he allowed the Kami to draw him up and away at last, and he opened his eyes again to see Sofu gazing at him with a small smile on the lovely creature’s face. He set his fingertips under his mate’s pointed chin, still not looking a way from those golden eyes. “You have made me so very happy, Sofu,” he said gravely. “First with this bond and now with our child…I don’t know what to say.”

Sofu shook his head slightly. “You don’t have to say anything, Daniel,” he pointed out happily, “I know exactly how you feel,” he added. The human pulled him into a tight embrace once more, as they silently celebrated the conception of the tiny life already growing within the Kami’s body. 

 

 

A bit later, Sofu lay with his head on Daniel’s lap. The human was stroking his glossy black hair. “So tell me about our child,” Daniel said, breaking the comfortable silence at last. “You said that it will be a Kami?”

Sofu nodded a bit. “That’s right. All children born between a Kami and another species is of our race, since otherwise we’d die out altogether. Kami births are very rare,” he looked up at his mate. “Does it bother you that our child will be like me?” he asked.

The human shook his head decisively. “How could it? I love you, so why wouldn’t I love a baby that’s just like you? It’ll be even cuter,” he added with a crooked smile, “If that’s possible.”

Sofu chuckled. “But what about other details?” Daniel added above his head. “Do you have a nine month pregnancy, like a human woman?”

“No,” Sofu replied promptly. “A Kami pregnancy takes thirteen months, which is a lunar year. Since we’re tied to the Earth and all of its creatures very closely, this is not a surprise. But I’m afraid that you’ll have to wait a few months longer than you would have if I were a human woman.”

Daniel snorted, tapping him lightly on the end of his nose with a finger. “Unless she were a surrogate mother, I wouldn’t be waiting for any human woman to give birth to my child.” He pointed out in amusement. “So thirteen months – and then what? Do you give birth like a human woman? Am I going to be sweating through labor pains while I hold your hand?” he asked.

Sofu laughed. “Not exactly, thank the Gods. Kami births are far easier than human births, which is good because otherwise we wouldn’t make it through them. We are basically males giving birth, after all. One reason is that the child will be far smaller than a human baby at birth. So please don’t be concerned when he’s born, Daniel, for our child will only weigh about three pounds. That is a normal birth weight for a Kami.” 

“Whoa,” the human replied. “Thanks for telling me that, Sof. I would have freaked out if you hadn’t. That would be an extremely low birth-weight baby for a human, and I’d be thinking about birth defects and incubators when he was born. Definitely a he, right?”

“Not definitely,” the Kami replied, “But very close. Male-to-female birth rate is something like a hundred males for every Kami female born. And they run in our family anyway.”

“Cool,” the human said amiably. “A daughter would have been fine, but it’ll be great having a son. I’ll bet he’ll be the first Kami boy ever taught how to play baseball and throw a football around,” he added in amusement. 

Sofu looked startled, then he chuckled. “You are most likely right about that,” he agreed. “Between you and Leon, you will both thoroughly corrupt our son, won’t you?”

“That’s right,” Daniel agreed, running a finger down one perfect cheekbone. “And it isn’t as though you and D can’t teach him all about being a mystical, magical spirit. Leon and I will simply be adding the human factor – since while he might be a Kami, he will have one human parent.”

“Very true,” Sofu agreed.

“Hmm,” Daniel said thoughtfully. “Should I learn Chinese, Sof?” he asked next.

“You don’t have to, since he’ll learn both languages simultaneously. You can if you want to, of course.”

“I’ll give it a shot,” the Native American man said. “If I can’t do it, oh well. But you never know. I can speak my people’s language, after all.”

The Kami blinked in surprise. “You can?” he said. “But I’ve never heard you do so, Daniel.”

The human grinned crookedly down at him. “I don’t speak it well enough to have daily conversations in it,” he replied. “But I know enough to say something like…nistó niitsítapiikoan ikoan.”

“What does that mean?” Sofu asked in fascination.

“Roughly translated, it means ‘I am a Native American male’ in Blackfoot. I just know a few phrases. My sister knows more, but then she’s been studying it because she lives on the Rez. She wants her kids to be able to speak it as they grow up.”

“Wonderful. You should teach him as much as you know,” the Kami said.

Daniel nodded. “I think I’ll order some language tapes, too. I want him to know all about both of his heritages even if he is a Kami. And I could learn to speak my people’s language better, too. I’m proud to be a Blackfoot even if I don’t live with the tribe.”

He glanced at his wrist watch, and groaned. “Damn it! I have to go to work. I’ll be late if I don’t,” he growled in disgust.

Sofu sat up, not looking put out in the least. “You must go to work, Daniel,” he said firmly. He knew how much his mate liked what he did, just as Leon Orcot liked his work. To deny them that would be cruel and unnecessary. If being police officers made them happy, then so be it. “We will still be here this evening,” he added, touching his abdomen with a smile. 

Daniel slid off the bed, but not before collecting one last kiss. “You rock hard, you gorgeous creature. I’ll be sure and bring something very sweet and chocolatety home tonight – nothing but the best for the ‘expectant mother’, eh?” he winked at the Kami as he went to collect his clothes from the antique wardrobe that stood on one wall.

Sofu felt extremely pleased. The human lover who had been his first son’s father had not taken the news of his impending fatherhood even half as well. He’d ‘wigged out’ as Leon Orcot put it, and had wanted nothing more to do with the visibly pregnant spirit the last time he’d seen Sofu. Not that he would have lived to see his son into adulthood, of course, but the Kami had sometimes wondered if his son’s problems didn’t somewhat stem from lacking a father figure. This time would be different. His mate wasn’t going anywhere, and the joy he’d felt through the bond had been genuine. Daniel was on cloud nine right now, humming a little to himself as he got dressed. Sofu smiled as he wandered into the bathroom to attend to his own ablutions, and to put on a cheongsam. While he could have wished to have a bit more time together with Daniel before this event, now that it had happened he couldn’t regret it. 

 

 

D turned away from the door after seeing Leon off to work, spying his grandfather emerging from him and Daniel’s room. The younger Kami greeted his grandparent, and Sofu returned it. D was brought up short, however, by the glow that surrounded the elder Kami. His eyes could clearly see the fact that Sofu’s aura now shone as bright as a star. He stared at his grandfather, trying to understand what had caused this. Seeing where his grandchild’s attention was, the older Kami laughed as he held out his hand. “Look at me, Child,” he said. “With your inner eye.”

D took his hand, doing just as Sofu had told him to. It didn’t take him long to discover that where there had only been one life, there was now two. He gasped in surprise and delight. “Is it true, Grandfather?” he exclaimed happily. “You’re with child?”

The older Kami nodded slightly. “It’s true. It just happened this morning.” 

“But…how ? Aren’t you and Daniel taking precautions?” D asked in puzzlement.

“Yes, of course. But something I was not aware of…those birth control devices that Leon and Daniel use are not infallible. They can break,” the older Kami explained. D felt a chill go down his spine at this news. Seeing his expression, Sofu patted his arm soothingly. “Daniel tells me that this event is rare,” he said. “We were just unlucky…although unlucky is not the word I would use,” he added in satisfaction. 

D studied his face. “Then Daniel is not unhappy about this?” he asked.

The older Kami grinned. “He is absolutely ecstatic,” he replied.

D clapped his hands together. “That’s wonderful, Grandfather. I’m so glad,” he said. 

“As am I.” Sofu started to say something else, but Dannie emerged from their room just then and came over to collect a kiss.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said, greeting D. The younger Kami beamed at him, making the human wonder what he’d done to deserve such a look. But he didn’t have time to stay and ask. He went out the door in a rush, leaving two very happy spirits behind him as he did so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, just for you, Adalie. Now there is a sequel in the offing, IF enough people request it. It'll be centered around Lord D and his whole situation. If you want to read a sequel, make that clear to me. And not just you, Adalie :P Though thanks for being a super excited and supportive fan! I really appreciate it! -DL

When Leon returned from work that evening, he walked into the shop to be greeted by his mate. “Hey, D, honey,” he said, as the lovely Kami slid into his arms naturally. He nuzzled the glossy black hair tenderly. “I gotta go pick Chris up at the airport later,” he continued. “You wanna come with me?”

“Of course, Leon,” D replied serenely. 

 

The human pulled away as he felt the strange emotions coming from his mate. “What is it?” he asked, looking down into the exquisite porcelain face of the Kami questioningly. 

D smiled widely. “Good news, Leon,” he replied. “Grandfather and Daniel are going to have a baby.”

The blonde gaped down at him for a moment, and then the blue eyes flew to Sofu’s face. “Granddad?” he gasped in disbelief. “You’re knocked up?!”

“I believe that is the correct term, Leon, yes,” the elder Kami’s golden eyes twinkled. 

“But how! Weren’t you guys using protection?”

Sofu nodded. “That is also correct. But there was an accident. The condom broke,” he went on for Leon’s edification.

The blonde detective blanched a little at being reminded that condoms weren’t perfect birth control. “Oh,” he said. He paused, and then continued: “So I guess congratulations are in order,” he eyed the slim Kami’s stomach as though expecting to see a bulge there already. 

Sofu’s lips twitched, as D fought back a giggle behind Leon’s back. “Yes, we’re both very happy about this, Leon, despite the fact that it was an accident. Daniel has always wished for a child, and I do not at all mind having a baby now rather than later. I’m not getting any younger, after all,” he added in amusement.

Leon snorted at this statement. “It’s good to hear that Daniel isn’t upset about this,” he remarked. “Some guys would be.” 

The elder Kami nodded serenely “Yes, I know. We have only been mated for a month, after all. But he is ecstatic, for he told me that he has always wished to be a father.”

The blonde grinned suddenly. “How many gay guys actually get to have a kid with their partner? He hit the jackpot, didn’t he?” 

Sofu chuckled a bit, as D laughed and threaded his arm through Leon’s. The detective shook his head. “How exactly am I going to explain this to Chris?” he demanded. “How do I tell him that Granddad’s going to pop out a baby?”

D patted his arm comfortingly. “Christopher is already aware of our strange nature, Leon” he pointed out. “I think that he will be able to accept this better than an adult human would, for his mind is simple and full of wonder as all children’s minds are. Just tell him…I believe that you will be surprised by his reaction.”

Leon scratched at his bristly blonde hair. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it,” he told his mate. “But damn! I haven’t even given him the ‘where babies come from’ speech yet! Now I’m gonna have to explain something this weird! Man, what am I gonna say?” he sounded baffled, which made both the Kamis give him sympathetic looks. Telling a small boy about where babies came from in one breath, and then having to explain why a person who was technically a male could still have a baby in the next…

“Oh, Hell,” he muttered. “I’ll just wing it and hope for the best. There’s nothing else to do; eventually he’d want to know why Granddad’s stomach is getting big.”

Before he could say anything else, the bell over the door jingled as Daniel entered the shop. He was holding a bag from a fancy pastry shop, and his amber eyes lit up when he saw his mate standing behind the counter. Sofu smiled dazzlingly and circled it to go into his arms while Leon looked away discretely. He still wasn’t used to watching the older Kami and his friend lock lips. D snuggled up to his side, laughing in a low voice. The detective knew that his mate found his embarrassment over Sofu and Daniel both cute and amusing. He kissed the top of his lovely Kami’s head, refusing to be put out over his mate laughing at him. Finally, he heard Daniel’s voice speak behind them, telling him that the embrace was over for now. He turned around with a sigh of relief with his arm across D’s shoulders.

“Sweets for the sweet,” the s.w.a.t. commander was saying, handing Sofu the bag. “I got enough for both you and D," he added, looking at the younger Kami as he spoke. D smiled at him in thanks as Sofu opened the bag to discover chocolate blintzes and cream puffs inside. He exclaimed over the treats, giving his mate a grateful look. Daniel only smiled and rested his hand on the small spirit’s shoulder. He looked at Leon, who said dryly: “So I hear that you’re going to be a dad.”

The other human grinned. “That’s right,” he said, patting Sofu’s shoulder gently. “I can’t wait, personally. You should give it a try, Orcot.”

The blonde grimaced. “Not right now, thanks,” he replied. “D and I aren’t ready, so here’s hoping that we don’t have to be anytime soon…” he crossed his fingers elaborately, making both Kamis and human laugh at him. Then he pointed one of those self-same fingers at Daniel. “Since this is your kid, you can help me explain to my little brother just why the guy you’re mated to is going to have a baby,” he continued firmly.

Daniel looked surprised. “Oh, that’s right. You’re going to bring your brother Chris home today aren’t you? I’d be happy to help you with an explanation, Leon. You’ll just confuse the kid.”

Leon glowered at him for this teasing insult, while D and Sofu burst into open laughter. The blonde muttered something about not getting any respect in his own home, which made Daniel start to laugh as well. 

 

 

Chris and Daniel hit it off right away, which pleased Leon. The kid didn’t have too many friends besides the Kamis and T-chan, so it was nice to see him interacting with another human being rather than just spirits. And the boy was excited to learn that Daniel was Sofu’s mate, just as Leon was D’s. The detective was as nervous as hell when he had to sit his baby brother down and tell him about Sofu being pregnant, but the blonde boy took it far better than he’d imagined. It helped that Daniel also sat down with Chris, and that he talked to the child as though he were a reasoning creature rather than the little idiot most adults seemed to consider children to be. Watching him help Chris understand about Sofu’s pregnancy, Leon thought to himself that the s.w.a.t. commander would be a great dad to the baby that the older Kami was going to have. 

While his brother was a little confused at first, he eventually accepted the fact that the ‘man’ he called 'Grandfather’ was going to have a baby in a little over a year. Actually, he got rather excited about it, impatiently wanting the baby to be born soon instead of in so many months. This was partly because Daniel had promised him that he could be the baby’s honorary uncle. Chris was looking forward to being an uncle, so he wasn’t happy about the long Kami gestation period. Jill was delighted over the news as well, and often teased her partner about he and his mate following suit. He got rather grumpy about the subject, which amused her even further. A Kami having a baby was a touchy matter to a man who was mated to one – and was most definitely not ready to be a father yet. 

 

 

Two months passed. Sofu still wasn’t showing yet, although the baby was growing a bit inside of him. He periodically showed it to his mate to reassure Daniel of this, especially since the human was so fascinated to be able to see his child growing inside of its birth parent. The tiny spark of life was now the size of a walnut, nestled snuggly in the Kami’s womb. Sofu was feeling decidedly domestic, and had started to do delicate embroidery on some clothes for the baby. Leon was amazed to find that the older Kami could sew. D laughed when he expressed this emotion, telling Leon that he himself could also sew since he’d been taught by his grandfather. The blonde human shook his head at this, looking at the older Kami who was sitting on the other couch carefully pushing a silver needle through the silk he was decorating. A smile quivered on Sofu’s lips, although he didn’t look up from his work. Daniel, who was seated next to his mate, was reading the newspaper. But he lowered it to glance at Leon questioningly. “Don’t you believe that men should be able to sew, Leon?” he asked.

The detective shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “It just seems like something that women do, not guys.”

The Native American man chuckled. “May I point out that most of the men in my family can sew? I told you that an uncle of mine made that jacket I was wearing the night I first took Sof out on a date.”

Leon blinked. “Well, that’s different,” he said.

Daniel lifted his brows. “How so?” he enquired.

The blonde spread his hands. “Well, that’s leatherwork, not sewing,” he said. 

The other human began to look extremely amused. “I see. So if it’s a ‘manly’ thing, like catching a deer and tanning the hides, it’s okay to sew that together? But needlework isn’t? How do you feel about beadwork? Like flowers and things? Because my uncle does that too.”

Leon gave up with a sigh. Just then Chris and T-chan dashed into the room, anyway, so he was able to focus on his brother and pretend that the preceding conversation had never happened. The other three let him do so, although D’s parti-colored eyes danced and Sofu was still having to fight not to giggle aloud and hurt Leon’s feelings.

 

 

One morning while D was in the back with the animals, and the two adult human males had gone to work, Sofu was tending the counter in the shop. He could do that since Kamis didn’t suffer from morning sickness. Jill had been rather put out about hearing this fact, declaring that it simply wasn’t fair. The older Kami had just attended to a customer and sent her on her way with a parakeet, when the bell rang over the door once more. He looked up, preparing to greet the new customer, but the words died on his lips. He stared at the man standing there as though he were a ghost, as a light, cool voice spoke. “Hello, Father,” Lord D said as he walked into the shop. The purple eyes looked his parent over and narrowed dangerously. He came inside and closed the door behind him, turning once again to look at the older Kami. Sofu was standing frozen, his face pale. A smile that had very little to do with humor lifted his son’s lips. “Have I come at a bad time? I wouldn’t want to put you out,” his eyes raked Sofu’s body again, seeing the glow in the Kami’s aura and interpreting it correctly. “I see that you have something to tell me, Father,” he purred. “Or weren’t you ever going to tell me that I’m going to have sibling?” 

 

The End


End file.
